On the 1000th Day of Christmas, My True Love Gave to Me
by redwolffclaw
Summary: Shawn was always a big fan of Christmas, until having the worst one in his life. When he wakes up the next day he finds out it never happened! What is Shawn to do when he realizes he has to redo the same day over and over, maybe forever?
1. In the Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written in response to a challenge and as a Christmas present to a reader. It blossomed into more than I thought because there was so much I wanted to do with it. :) Enjoy the prelude. I will add chapters as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- In the Beginning...**

The holidays were always Shawn's favorite time of the year, especially now that he actually had people to spend it with. While on his road trip he often had to spend Christmas in hotels, run down apartments or with co-workers he had barely known a couple weeks. Shawn had talked to Gus about it on the ride back to Psych. They had just stopped at the SBPD to hand out their yearly Christmas gifts and attend the annual Christmas party. Shawn, in his usual over exaggerating way, voiced his approval of his yuletide improvement. "Yep, the holidays are 200% better nowadays."

Gus gave Shawn a sideways look, "That is impossible Shawn, and are you still going to be saying that tomorrow night when you meet Juliet's parents?" Gus was a bit upset with Shawn because he had not mentioned it to him at all. He had heard it from Juliet, who was very excited for her family to meet her boyfriend.

Shawn was actually surprised his friend knew. He had been planning on telling him, eventually, when Gus asked him to come over for the traditional Christmas dinner with his family. He gave his buddy a guilty look, "I was going to tell you… I didn't want you to be disappointed I was going to spend Christmas dinner with Jules."

"Shawn, it is your first Christmas as a couple_, and _her parents are flying all the way from Miami to meet you. I understand and I am fine with it." Gus tried to keep his face neutral but knowing Shawn he already suspected something.

Shawn's eyes narrowed and he started looking around the car from his seat. "What are you doing Shawn?" Gus asked puzzled at his friend's reaction.

Shawn continued to search and as he reached under the passenger's seat he found what he was looking for. It was a small plastic wrapper. "Aha! I knew it!" Shawn exclaimed at a guilty looking Gus. "You've been eating caramels. You aren't fine with it." He threw the wrapper at Gus who was silent and pretended to pay attention to the road rather than his accusing friend.

Giving up, Shawn asked "How about I stop over with Jules after dinner with her parents? I still need to give you your present too." Gus nodded slightly but felt a little better about the situation.

"Great! Now let's finish up at the office. I want to get home and sleep off this eggnog." Shawn raised his fist towards Gus. Shawn hadn't really been drinking alcoholic eggnog, but he had drunk enough of the non-alcoholic kind to give him a stomach ache of epic proportions.

Sympathizing with is friend because he was feeling the same stomach ache Gus nodded and bumped Shawn's fist. "That's what I'm talking about."


	2. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: It took a bit of work to give Shawn one of the worst days of his life... he has had some bad ones but I came up with something fitting. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2- How Can This Day Get Any Worse?**

**Day 1**

Christmas day dawned bright and early for Shawn, who woke up at a reasonable 7am, and that was only because his phone would not stop ringing. Groaning and not bothering to raise his head from the comfy pillow it currently rested on, Shawn groped blindly to stop the incessant but familiar dinking jingle of his I-phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Spencer." The Chief greeted formally.

"Well, Chief! Calling me to wish a Merry Christmas? I am touched and just a little teary at the gesture." Shawn smiled.

The voice on the other end sounded a bit more annoyed when it continued. "Mr. Spencer this is not a social call. As much as I hate to disturb you today we need you at the station ASAP. I've already called Mr. Guster and he will be heading here shortly."

Shawn pursed his lips. He had a lot to do today but most likely since he was being called in, Juliet and Carlton would be there as well. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

There was a relieved sigh before the Chief said "Thank you Mr. Spencer." and hung up.

Letting the phone drop next to him on the bed, Shawn milked the next few minutes of blanket warmth as long as he could before reluctantly getting up. If the Chief thought it important enough to call him in on Christmas it was probably important enough to not be more than a half hour late.

After getting dressed and styling his hair, Shawn hopped on his Norton and headed to get some breakfast before going to the station. A young woman with curly black hair stepped up to the counter to help him, and she was obviously not happy to be working Christmas morning.

"Welcome to Jappa Dogs and Merry Christmas. How can I help you." Shawn could say he had never seen such an unenthusiastic welcome in his entire life. He almost wanted to reach across the counter and see if she had a pulse or if she was just one of the "Humbugs" that seemed to infest most holidays.

Leaning on the counter to look at his choices and the girl's nametag, Shawn stated, "Yes Val, I would like a large OJ and two" He held up two fingers, "Jappa Chili Dogs."

"I'm sorry sir, we are out of chili." Shawn didn't think she sounded all that sorry. "We should be getting more in tomorrow."

Now Shawn was fighting the urge to jump over said counter to search the kitchen for some evidence this girl was lying but deciding it was not in the Christmas spirit to do so, he grumbled and ordered two regular Jappa Dogs.

Shawn made it to the station just in time to be fashionably late. Meaning he was late, but everyone else had not had enough time to get so mad they yelled at him. That didn't stop them from giving him a round of annoyed glances at the half eaten hot dog in his hand which was proof he had taken his sweet time getting there.

As expected, the whole team had been called in. Carlton, Juliet, Gus and even Henry were sitting at Karen's desk. Shawn sat down in the chair between Gus and Juliet. "What brings us here on such a fine holiday Chief? Shouldn't you be home unwrapping presents with your little girl?"

Karen was not a happy camper that she was unable to spend Christmas with her family and having Shawn point that out to her was not helping. "Mr. Spencer." Seeing Henry instinctively look at Karen she corrected herself. "Shawn, if you would focus we could all be able to get this over with quickly so I CAN spend some time today with her."

Shawn, looking whipped, mumbled an apology. "Sorry Chief."

Karen gave a small nod and continued, slapping a file down in front of the group. "Last night at least three businesses were broken into and their profits for the day were stolen. We don't have much yet but we believe this to be the work of professionals."

"This is all very Home Alone 2 Chief... but what do you need us for?" Shawn gestured to Gus and himself.

"I need you to see if you can get any readings and see if and when the next robbery will happen." Karen explained and handed information packets out to each of the detectives. All of them looked over the information. Gus got annoyed at how fast Shawn looked though the papers and was going to tell him to slow down so he could see but calmed down once Shawn handed him the file a moment later when he was done.

The thieves had just been after the money from the busy shopping day the night before. None of the merchandise was stolen so the only real evidence they had that a robbery had taken place was the neatly drilled hole in each of the safes.

Putting his hands to his head Shawn started his performance. He read that all of the robberies took place at night and it seemed that they took advantage of the darkness to get away with them. "Chief, I have a feeling that there will be no more robberies, that these guys are done for now."

In the most unfortunate timing ever Buzz knocked on the door and entered with a sheet of paper. "Chief, there has been another robbery." Everyone's eyes were on Shawn, each showing a mixture of emotions that ranged from annoyed anger from Karen, to smug happiness from Carlton.

Pursing her lips as she stared at her consultant, Karen took the information from Buzz and looked at it. "Apparently another store was robbed about a half hour ago. McNab was just able to connect it with the other robberies due to MO and evidence. Good work." Karen nodded with approval at the officer who smiled shyly. "Detectives, I need you to get down to the fresh crime scene and see what you can find." She looked at Carlton and Juliet before turning to Shawn who was still slouched down in his chair as far as he could go. "You and Mr. Guster can go too, just be sure to have the spirits give you some up to date information this time."

Everyone rose and headed for the door when a crash sounded from the hallway. Everyone rushed out to see the department tree had fallen over. Rolling bulbs and broken glass littered the hallway. Carlton walked over and helped a couple other officers to raise the tree up. Underneath, the item that caused the tree to tip over was in plain view and currently leaking bits of juice everywhere. "SPENCER!" Carlton shouted. "You used a real pineapple for a tree topper?!" Shawn had been on the decorating committee for the station.

Once again Shawn was the center of attention he really didn't want. "Dude I balanced it perfectly. It was up there for three days! It isn't my fault someone bumped the tree and it fell over."

Karen, at wits end with the psychic and it wasn't even 8am, gave him a hard look and pointed at the door. "Mr. Spencer... go to the crime scene before anything else goes wrong."

Hanging his head Shawn noticed the disappointed look on Juliet and his dad's face as followed Gus out the door to the Blueberry wondering how much worse this day could get.

* * *

Shawn and Gus managed to get to the department store before Juliet and Carlton so they had a bit of time to look around before needing to stick to procedure. There were two officers waiting outside but they knew the pair and let them under the crime scene tape without question.

Entering the store Shawn saw immediately that none of the merchandise was touched. It wasn't a surprise since the files said the same thing but they didn't say much else. None of the scenes had been thoroughly investigated due to just happening the night before and it being Christmas. "Why would they go through all the trouble to break in but leave all the stuff?" Shawn asked Gus who shrugged.

Shawn and Gus got to the office door which was hanging open revealing a scratched up and open safe just beyond the door. Shawn let Gus investigate since safes were his hobby and he would probably whine at him if he didn't get to at least look at it.

"Who are you?" A voice behind them said. Turning around Shawn and Gus saw that it was a middle aged man dressed in a suit.

Shawn offered his hand, "Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the SPBD. This is my partner Nicholas Kringle. Don't mind his jolly disposition or rosy cheeks." Gus looked at the man as if he had been called that his entire life, showing none of the annoyance he felt towards his friend each time he gave him a ridiculous name.

"Gage Smith. I own this store." The man didn't shake Shawn's hand, he just continued to look at them with suspicion.

"Were you here when the break in happened?" Shawn asked the man.

Nodding the owner pointed at the safe. "We were just about to open and I walked in here and caught them. They pointed guns at me and told me to get down on the ground. I didn't get up until they left and they had taken the money."

Gus was nodding sympathetically but Shawn squinted at the man's hands and noticed they were wringing as he spoke. He looked at his face and smirked. "You know Mr. Smith... if I were a poker playing man," He gave Gus a meaningful look. "I'd say you were bluffing." He pointed over his shoulder and stated. "You were never robbed. You may have heard of the other break-ins before opening and decided you would take advantage of the insurance money you would get. The safes were broken into... but they used drills."

Gus noticed what his friend was talking about. "That looks like a crow bar was used!"

Panic entered the owner's face and he suddenly pushed the pair backwards into the office and locked the door, preventing their escape. Shawn toppled over Gus and ended up hitting his back on the open safe door. Gus fared no better and he hit the desk with his arm leaving a large and painful bruise.

The owner meanwhile ran behind the desk and grabbed the money he had stashed there from the safe before walking calmly out past the officers standing guard and the now arriving detectives who knew nothing about the altercation that had happened in the store.

"I just have to run and grab some breakfast." The owner lied. I will be back in a few minutes.

Juliet and Carlton nodded and let him go get in his car before entering the store. Muffled cries and banging brought their attention to the back office. "Help! Let us out!"

Carlton moved up to the door and tried the lock as Juliet called to the trapped men. "Shawn! Gus! Is that you?"

"Yes it's us! Get us out!" Gus yelled through the door.

Carlton pulled his side arm and hollered, "Back away from the door!" He aimed for the lock and fired, the bullet tearing the locking mechanism away from the rest of the door.

Shawn and Gus burst from the room. Shawn ran past the detectives and ran out the front after the owner, chastising himself when he realized he had escaped.

The rest of the group jogged out after him. "What in justice's name happened Spencer?"

Running a hand through his hair, Shawn was reluctant to say but they needed to know if they were going to catch him. "The owner did it. He heard about the other robberies and tried to fake one so he could get the insurance. I confronted him on it and he locked us in the office."

Juliet sprang into action and called in an APB on the owner and his vehicle. Precious moments had already been lost though and Carlton was less than happy. "Spencer, why didn't you wait for us? If you had we would have been able to get him!" Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. "Why don't you two just go home. You have done enough today and I am sure the Chief will agree with me."

Shawn was about to open his mouth to argue when Gus stopped him. "We might want to go Shawn." Giving his friend a hurt look, Shawn knew he was right.

Walking over to Juliet who had just finished calling into dispatch he took her hand. "Jules... Gus and I are going to head out. Give me a call when you need me to come over for dinner ok?" Juliet was a bit puzzled but after looking over Shawn's shoulder and seeing the angry look on her partner's face she understood.

"Ok Shawn. I will call you later." She gave him a kiss before he slinked off back to the car and a waiting Gus.

* * *

Shawn wracked his brain the whole car ride back to Psych. "How am I going to fix this?" He thought over and over again.

"I know what you are thinking Shawn. You haven't said anything this entire car ride. The only way we are going to fix this is to let it blow over." Gus shook his head. "What is with you?"

Growling in frustration Shawn smacked the arm rest. "I don't know Gus. Things just don't seem to be going my way today."

"Well we can forget about the Chief calling us for a while. We let a suspect walk out of a crime scene. That is almost a new low for us." Gus frowned.

Shawn's phone rang. "Hello?... hey dad." Gus gave Shawn a worried look.

"I heard what happened. Karen is not happy but she isn't firing you."

"Well that's a relief..." Shawn started before Henry interrupted.

"Even though I told her it should be an option." Shawn's face fell at his father's betrayal. "Kid why didn't you wait for back up? They were only a couple minutes behind you! Then you could have had your _visions_ and the bad guy could have been caught. Hopefully this will be a lesson you won't forget son." Henry hung up before Shawn could say anything in his defense.

Gus could tell by the look on Shawn's face the conversation didn't go well. "Gus, take me home. I don't feel like hanging out at the office today."

Understanding, Gus did a U turn and headed back to Shawn's apartment.

As they pulled up outside Gus asked, "Are you still going to stop by my parent's house tonight?"

"Yeah buddy, I wouldn't miss it." Shawn tried to put on a happy face for his friend before getting out and heading up to his apartment.

After a couple hours of wallowing and watching reruns of old Christmas movies, Shawn decided he would get some rest before going over to Juliet's house. He collapsed onto the bed and was sound asleep before he knew it.

* * *

A knock on Shawn's door woke him from his sleep. He looked at the time and the clock said it was past 6:30pm. "Oh no!" Shawn looked at his phone and it wouldn't turn on. He had forgotten to charge it today.

Jumping up from the bed he answered the door and found a very unhappy looking Juliet. "Shawn I have been calling you for over an hour! I thought something happened to you!"

Shawn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry Jules... my phone died while I was sleeping and I didn't set an alarm." He felt incredibly guilty seeing the hurt look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"My parents are at my house. Dinner is pretty much cold now but they still want to meet you."

"I'll be right out." Shawn grabbed his coat and followed Juliet to her car.

There was a tense silence during the ride. Juliet had really been looking forward to this dinner and was disappointed Shawn's irresponsibility had ruined it. She could only hope that her parents weren't too upset about it and Shawn made a good impression on them. Shawn was too nervous to speak. He wanted her parents to like him because he would eventually ask them for permission to ask Juliet to marry him.

Juliet's parents were waiting on the couch when Shawn and Juliet arrived. Both were dressed fairly nicely and Shawn realized he was still in his wrinkled, slept in clothes and tried in vain to un-rumple them as Juliet introduced her parents.

"Shawn, this is my mom Maryanne and my step dad Lloyd. Mom, dad... this is my boyfriend Shawn."

"Pleasure to meet you two, might I say you have a wonderful daughter. She has put up with more than she's had to with me." Juliet's eyes widened and Shawn regretted the words as they left his mouth.

"Well, thank you I guess." Maryanne stated awkwardly.

Lloyd gazed at Shawn appraisingly. "Juliet tells me that you are a psychic detective."

Juliet put her arm around Shawn proudly and he was glad she was not too upset with him after the debacle of a morning. "He is amazing at what he does. He has helped solve tons of cases for the department."

"OH..." Lloyd nodded. "Then I am sure he wouldn't be against a little demonstration."

Shawn groaned inwardly. He knew Lloyd was just protecting Juliet and giving him the traditional "Dad hazing" but was worried because if her dad tried to test his psychicness it could ruin everything. Shawn bit his lip and laughed nervously before replying, "Yeah, no problem. Bring it on..."

"Dad, no!" Juliet glared at her step-father. She leaned forward and whispered in Shawn's ear, "Shawn you don't have to do this to impress them."

"Juliet is right dear, we shouldn't do this right now. It is supposed to be a nice night. We still have gifts and cookies to dig into." Maryanne seemed like she was trying to keep the peace.

Lloyd looked at his wife with an indignant look. "The man said it was ok. If it wasn't I am sure he could speak for himself and say so."

Knowing he was trapped, Shawn put a hand through his hair and puffed out a frustrated breath. "I will warn you. The spirits don't always give me what I want to see and they think tests like this are a bit beneath their notice."

"I am sure they do." Lloyd's smile was filled with mirth. Maryanne threw her arms in the air in a way that reminded Shawn of the way Juliet got when she was frustrated. "Ok Shawn lets start... What number am I thinking of?"

Shawn hated that one. "In between what number and what number." Shawn was at least trying to narrow it down but Lloyd would have none of that.

"You are the psychic. You tell me."

Getting it over with, Shawn took a stab at it. "42."

"Zero. The percent of these tests you will actually get." Lloyd smirked.

Juliet glared at her father. She had no idea what had gotten into him. "Dad! I didn't bring you here to grill my boyfriend!"

"No Jules." Shawn's pride was beyond hurt. He was now determined to show this guy up. "I got this."

Lloyd glared, thinking Shawn was up to something. "Ok then psychic. What am I thinking right now?"

Now that one was more up his alley. Squinting, Shawn noticed the contempt on Lloyds face, so obviously it was something about him... there was something else though, suspicion? Going with his gut Shawn stated, "You are thinking about how I could have solved all those cases." The surprised look on Lloyd's face confirmed it. Shawn walked over to Juliet and put his arm around her. "For your information _Lloyd_, I am not out to con or hurt your daughter in any way. I am not Frank." Both Juliet's parents eyes widened at the mention of Juliet's real father's name. He had recently re-entered Juliet's life but the hurt was still there.

Lloyd stood up. "Well Maryanne, let's go. This is enough bonding." Juliet's step-father pulled her mother into the kitchen.

"Shawn!" Juliet smacked him on the chest before rushing into the kitchen after her parents.

"What did I do?!" Shawn called after her. When Juliet didn't answer he stood there with his hands in his pockets until she returned looking grim. The look on her face told him who's side she had taken.

"Shawn I'm sorry. I haven't seen my parents in years and I do want to spend some time with them but..." Juliet trailed off, not wanting to say the hurtful statement.

"But they don't want me here." Shawn finished for her. He hung his head and turned around to leave.

Juliet touched his arm. "I still love you Shawn. Don't ever think different but you can be so pig headed sometimes. I'm sorry this dinner didn't work out. My parents really are great people once you get to know them..."

Shawn shrugged off her touch. "Yeah they are just peachy Jules." He snapped and walked to the door.

"I'll still call you tomorrow..." Shawn slammed the door behind him before he heard the rest.

* * *

After walking the three miles to Gus' house across town, Shawn was in a worse mood than when he left Juliet's. Shawn rung the doorbell and when Gus answered the door in a floppy Santa hat, he knew instantly something was wrong with his haggard looking friend.

"Shawn? Where is Juliet is she ok?"

Looking more dejected than he had when Abigail broke up with him he shook his head. "Dinner didn't go as planned buddy."

Giving Shawn an up and down look, taking in his disheveled clothes he realized that Shawn was underestimating something for once. "Did you get to eat?" Gus knew food always cheered Shawn up.

"I wasn't even there ten minutes." Shawn deadpanned.

Moving out of the way so Shawn could come in Gus joked, "That's a new record. Anyway the food isn't cold yet. Mom got a bit of a late start. I thought your dad would have an aneurism if he had to wait any longer to eat."

Shawn stopped in his tracks. "My dad is here?" Yet another person Shawn didn't feel like dealing with tonight.

"Shawn, it's Christmas." Gus said as if that explained away everything.

Grumbling "Humbug." Shawn walked into the dining room and was greeted by both of Gus' parents Winnie and Bill. An acknowledging grunt was all he got from his dad. He was definitely still mad about earlier today.

Sitting down Winnie started passing him some food. He couldn't help but notice his father was digging into the food like he hadn't eaten in years. In the mood Shawn was in he couldn't resist a teasing jab.

"Here we have the Papa-saurous, grazing in his natural habitat." Shawn said in a bad Australian accent. "See how he swallows, barely chewing his prey..."

"SHAWN!" His dad had stopped eating and was currently glaring at him. "I am trying to enjoy my food."

Shawn leaned back in his chair resting his hands on the back of his head. "Is that what you call it. I figure you might want to taste something to enjoy it." Gus gave a laughing snort in his drink before his mom gave him a "Don't encourage him" look.

"Kid, I know what you are doing." Henry crossed his arms. "Picking a fight is not going to help your mood so knock off the attitude. Everyone was having a nice time before you showed up."

The entire table went completely silent. Apparently putting your foot in your mouth was hereditary because Henry regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew how sensitive Shawn was and also knew his reaction to that statement wasn't going to be pretty.

Shawn stood. His mask of indifference firmly in place. "Alright, I can take a hint." He turned towards Bill and Winnie who were both looking uncomfortably nervous. "Mr. and Mrs. Guster, a pleasure as always. Gus, see you tomorrow."

"Shawn..." Henry started before Shawn's gaze silenced him.

The mask faltered for a moment and Henry saw the depth of hurt that his son had been hiding when he arrived. "Merry Christmas Dad." Shawn stated coldly before storming out of the second house of the night.

* * *

Shawn strolled along the beach towards the psych office. He didn't feel like going to his apartment and Psych felt more like home anyway. Within fifteen minutes he was unlocking the door and collapsing face first onto the couch. Pressing his face farther into the cushion he wondered, "How did this day get so bad? Usually I can turn something like this around within a day... what happened?"

He punched the couch repeatedly. He could understand Jules choosing her parents over him, but knowing that they hated him cut him pretty deeply. Even the Chief and his dad were mad at him. Hell, Gus probably hated him too now for storming out.

Shawn flipped over on the couch to stare at the ceiling. "Maybe I should leave." He said aloud, not really serious about it. The urge to run from his problems had lessened over the years from a compulsion that couldn't be resisted to a nagging whisper that could easily be ignored. Usually.

Shawn's eyelids started getting heavy, even with the couple hour nap that afternoon, the stress of the night was too much. Shawn fought to stay awake for a few minutes as he continued his pity party but eventually sleep claimed the weary detective.


	3. What If There Is No Tomorrow?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter gets a bit dark, sorry about that. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3- What If There Is No Tomorrow, There Wasn't One Today!**

** Day 2-**

A dinking chime from Shawn's phone woke him from his slumber. He reached for his pocket where he had stashed it the night before but it wasn't there. Opening his eyes Shawn sat up and noticed he wasn't at Psych. He was in his apartment and his phone was sitting on his night stand. Freezing and wracking his brain as to how he got here last night he realized the phone was still ringing. The caller ID said it was Chief Vick.

Shawn was surprised she would be calling him so soon after yesterday's screw up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Spencer." Chief Vick greeted.

"As much as I don't want to complain Chief, my dad said that you were mad at me and didn't want to have me consult for a while..."

"Why on earth would he say that Mr. Spencer?" The Chief's voice sounded confused. "... Unless... SHAWN!" Shawn winced at the anger in her voice. "Did you try to authorize another segway?"

Scrunching his face in confusion he looked at the phone, wondering if this were some kind of prank. "What? No. That is so four years ago Chief. I just figured after yesterday you were still mad at me."

He heard a sigh over the line. "Drinking more egg nog than humanly possible is not enough to make me stop using your services Mr. Spencer. Now, as much as I hate to disturb you today I need you down to the station ASAP. I've already called Mr. Guster and he will be heading here shortly."

"She must still need my help for the real robbery cases." Shawn figured. "Ok, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer, see you when you get here."

After Chief Vick hung up Shawn was feeling even more upset with his dad. He had to have been lying the day before when he said that the Chief was upset with him. He was planning on giving him a piece of his mind when he got to the station, but first, he had to get that Jappa Chili Dog he was denied yesterday.

Getting dressed quickly, and marveling over his back feeling a lot better than it had yesterday from it hitting the safe door, he stepped outside to see his motorcycle. He could have sworn it got left at the station with all the running around he did yesterday with Gus. Feeling the familiar pit in his stomach he had when he was drugged and forgot what he did the night before. "What the heck..." Taking a deep breath, he decided to ask Gus if anything weird happened after he had left his friend's house, like someone carrying him and his motorcycle home.

Arriving at Jappa Dog he bounded in the door, excited for his dose of artery clogging goodness. He might even get a pineapple smoothie later on too. Since it was after Christmas the smoothie shop had to be open, they had a bad habit of closing for the holidays as if no one could crave delicious flavor just because it was December 25th.

The same girl who worked yesterday was working. She was looking just as happy to be there as she had been the day before. "Welcome to Jappa Dogs and Merry Christmas. How can I help you?" Shawn blinked at her greeting. It may just be company policy to play the Christmas shtick until the new year.

Shawn leaned on the counter. "Hello again Val. I will take those two Jappa Chili Dogs I was so craving yesterday."

"You should have gotten them yesterday. I am sorry sir but we are out of chili today. We should be getting more in tomorrow."

Shawn stared at her. "Should have gotten some yesterday? I did try to get some yesterday. You told me you were out yesterday and would be getting some chili in today!"

An angry look came over Val's face. "You don't have to shout sir. I am sorry for the inconvenience but there is nothing we can do about it today. Is there anything you would like to have besides the Chili Dogs?"

Pushing away from the counter, Shawn grumbled. "No, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

* * *

When Shawn got to the station he immediately noticed the tree was repaired and there was another pineapple back on top. Shawn smiled. The only one who could have done that was Buzz, anyone else would have seriously needed a ladder.

All eyes were on him as he walked in the Chief's office. The strongest feeling of déjà vu hit Shawn as he walked into the office. HE froze at the doorway and stared. Everyone was sitting exactly where they were yesterday and were giving him the same mildly annoyed looks for being late.

Recovering his swagger he walked in, purposefully ignoring his dad and casting Juliet a hurt glance as he sat down. "What is up Chief? Realize you couldn't solve the robbery case without me?"

Chief Vick blinked. "How did you know there was a robbery case?"

"C'mon Chief. Don't play... you called us in for it yesterday." Shawn rubbed his face, still feeling a bit out of it.

"I don't know what robbery you are talking about," Chief Vick looked at Shawn with a confused stare, "but these robberies happened just last night and I need you to see if you can get any readings on when the next robbery will occur."

Shawn narrowed his eyes and thought. "She said the same thing yesterday, didn't she?"

Chief Vick slapped familiar looking information packets on the desk and handed them out. Sure enough it was the same case as yesterday, but it mentioned nothing about the fourth robbery. A bad feeling was settling in the pit of Shawn's stomach. Something was off...

When Shawn was passed a packet he gave it directly to Gus, who cast a puzzled glance at his friend. "Aren't you going to read it?"

Shawn waved his hand dismissively, still trying to figure out what was going on. "Already saw it yesterday buddy." Gus shrugged and started reading the packet. Shawn glanced nervously around. Everyone was engrossed in their packets, reading the information like they hadn't already done it yesterday.

Noticing the distressed look on her boyfriend's face, Juliet leaned in to talk to him. "Are you ok Shawn?"

Pursing his lips Shawn whispered, "Do you mean my weird morning or the fact your parents think I'm your dad." Juliet raised her eyebrow as Shawn stuttered his correction, "Well... not your dad... I mean like your dad. A con man."

Juliet nodded, realizing Shawn was probably just worried that her parent's wouldn't like him. "Shawn I know you are nervous but dinner tonight will go fine." She gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

Before Shawn could say no to _another_ disastrous dinner with her parents, the Chief interrupted. "Sorry to step in on your personal time Mr. Spencer, but I need to know your impressions on the case."

Shawn grabbed at the information packet in Gus' hands, but Gus was still reading and wouldn't let it go. "I'm not done Shawn! Get your own!"

"The Chief gave it to me first!" Shawn whispered savagely. The short lived game of tug of war and bickering ended as Juliet rolled her eyes and gave Shawn her packet to look at.

"Thanks Jules." Shawn mumbled to his girlfriend and then pointed at the packet. "Chief, why was the fourth robbery not included in this packet? I know it was a copy cat but still."

"Beg your pardon?" Karen looked at Shawn as if he had grown a third arm.

Getting upset at the lack of cooperation he was receiving this morning Shawn tossed the packet on the Chief's desk in frustration. "The one on State street. The department store where the owner did it and got away..."

Buzz burst in at that moment with some papers in his hand. "Chief, there has been another robbery."

The whole room looked at Shawn who was still gaping open mouthed at Buzz. The bad feeling in his stomach had disappeared and been replaced by full on terror. Finally getting his head in the game, Shawn took in his surroundings more carefully. Lassie was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday... which wasn't all that odd, but everyone else was in the same clothes as well. Squinting at the Chief's desk he saw the desk calendar said December 25th.

Meanwhile, Buzz had approached the Chief's desk and had her read over the file. A department store robbery on State Street. "Well Mr. Spencer, it looks like you were right..." Chief Vick looked up at the psychic who wasn't as ecstatic at being correct as he usually was. If she didn't know better she would think that he was having a panic attack right in her office. "Are you feeling alright Shawn?"

Henry and Gus and Carlton, moved to get a better look at Shawn, they wondered how he knew about the fourth robbery.

Shawn was wracking his brain for any logical explanation while trying to not have an obvious meltdown in front of everyone. Looking around he saw all the worried looks on his friends faces. He had almost convinced himself he was being paranoid when a resounding crash came from the hallway.

Everyone but Shawn jumped and filed to the hallway to see the Christmas tree had hit the floor. From his chair in the office Shawn heard the dreaded words, "SPENCER! You used a real pineapple for a tree topper?!"

Just when Shawn thought he had gone completely insane, a thought hit him and he smiled. "A joke! This has to be one big elaborate joke!" He said aloud. Gus knew his morning ritual of stopping by Jappa Dogs when he stayed the night at his apartment so that could explain the cashier saying they didn't have chili again...that or she was just a cranky person in general. But everything else, being back in his apartment, his bike being outside, everyone acting like they hadn't seen the case files before... all a joke, albeit a mean one but after his crabbiness yesterday he thought he might deserve it.

His natural curiosity kicked in and he wondered how far they would take it before revealing they were all in on it. He walked out of the office trying not to smile at the looks on their faces. The Chief had an annoyed look on her face and Carlton was wiping pineapple juice off his hands.

"Sorry about the topper Chief. I had balanced it perfectly." He played along with the charade.

Shaking her head the Chief looked at Carlton and Juliet, "Detectives, I need you to get down to the fresh crime scene and see what you can find." Turning to Shawn she stated, "Mr. Spencer... go to the crime scene before anything else goes wrong."

Shawn was in awe at everyone's acting skills. "They actually look like they are pretty disappointed in me." He thought as he followed Gus out the door to the Blueberry.

* * *

Shawn made small talk with Gus on the way to the crime scene. Never giving away that he was onto their trick. He kept trying to think how he was going to get all of them back. He would defiantly super glue a few choice letters on Gus' computer keyboard, maybe use said superglue on Carlton's desk drawer as well.

They arrived at the crime scene just as Shawn made the decision that the only supplies he would need to get everyone back was a single super glue tube. "Such a small object but oh so many possibilities." Shawn was thinking before he noticed the same officers were guarding the crime scene entrance. They let Gus pass by but Shawn stopped to whisper to them, "Wow, you guys too? I hope they are paying you overtime for this."

Ignoring the confused glances the officers cast at each other, Shawn entered the store. He looked around and didn't see anything amiss, but of course it wouldn't be amiss it was a crime scene. Shawn was surprised they let the joke go this far. Usually the Chief wouldn't be so careless, and he didn't want to get anyone in trouble over a joke.

Giving up, Shawn decided to tell Gus he knew. "Buddy, you can stop the act. I figured it out back at the station."

Gus stopped in the middle of the store and turned to look at Shawn, completely taken aback at his statement. "What are you talking about?"

Shawn lightly slapped Gus' chest. "Oh c'mon! The whole repeating yesterday bit! You had me freaked out for a bit but once the tree fell I knew you were all in on it."

"Shawn, are you feeling ok?" Gus wondered if his friend had finally cracked under the pressure of the job.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice came from behind them. Upon hearing the voice Shawn's blood turned cold. He turned to look into the eyes of the store owner Gage Smith... none of his friends. NONE of them would have a criminal in on a joke. The owner was standing behind the counter just across from them.

Gus saw Shawn go completely pale and reach for his arm, pulling up the sleeve as if looking for something. "Shawn what the...?"

Shawn looked for the bruise on Gus arm from hitting the chair after being pushed into the back office yesterday but it wasn't there. "Oh no."

The owner backed away from the pair. "Is your friend alright?"

Gus ignored his instinct to help his friend in order to take charge of the situation. "Sorry sir. My name is Burton Guster, this is my partner Shawn Spencer. He is a _psychic_ and we work for the SBPD."

"Gage Smith, I own the store."

Shawn had shaken himself out of his stupor by then and was glaring at the man with suspicion as Gus continued to question him and the owner recanted his false story the same way Shawn remembered it, including the wringing hands that caused Shawn to suspect him before.

"Well, if I am going to be an actual psychic I might as well play the part." Shawn put one hand to his head and pointed to the owner with the other. "You! You staged the robbery! You heard about the other break-ins and decided you could make a killing with the insurance money!"

Gage looked like he had been slapped in the face while Gus was seriously contemplating that his friend had gone insane. That was before Gage pulled a gun out from behind the counter and aimed it at Shawn.

Shawn could tell by the look in his eyes the man would pull the trigger. "Oh Sh..." was all he got out before the crack of the pistol's report reached his ears and a pain spread out in his chest.

He heard Gus scream "SHAWN!" before blackness claimed him.

* * *

**Day 3**

Shawn shot out of bed at the sound of his phone's familiar dinking ringtone. Standing and breathing hard, he lifted his shirt and looked at his chest. It was intact. Falling backwards back onto the bed he laughed, relieved it was all just a dream. He reached over and without looking answered the phone. "Hello?"

Shawn's sanity cracked apart when he heard the familiar greeting, "Mr. Spencer."

"Chief..." Shawn greeted back hesitantly.

"As much as I hate to disturb you today we need you at the station ASAP. I've already called Mr. Guster and he will be heading here shortly."

"Um, I can't make it in today Chief. I am not feeling all that well..."

"Drinking more egg nog than any human should and getting sick from it does not excuse you from cases Mr. Spencer. I expect you to be here soon." The Chief hung up before Shawn could say anything else.

Shawn's hands shook so bad he had a hard time hanging up his phone. He went through what could be happening to him. One: He could have dreamed everything... but that wouldn't explain the Chief's phone call being exactly as he remembered. Two: He is reliving the same day over and over again "Run Lola Run" and "Groundhog Day" style. Which was just ridiculous. and Three: He had gone crazy. Which sounded a lot more plausible than the first two. Taking a deep breath he stood up and started to get ready. If he was crazy he still had a job to do, but if he wasn't... Shaking his head he stopped the thought from forming. Shawn didn't want to think about what it would mean if he wasn't crazy.

* * *

"Mr. Spencer, I thought you said you were feeling ill?" She asked with a smirk. She figured he had been faking.

Shawn glanced around the station. The tree was standing, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be for long. Carlton and Juliet were at the station but sitting at their desks. He had beaten Gus and his dad by what he figured was at least five minutes. "Chief, I need to speak to you before everyone else gets here." Shawn looked at her seriously and she nodded, looking a bit concerned at his odd behavior.

Both entered the office and Shawn made sure the door was closed and the blinds were drawn before sitting down. "Karen, I would consider you to be one of the most rational people I know next to Jules and my dad... and I can't talk to them about this... not right now anyway."

"Mr. Spencer, if this is a personal matter I don't think I am the person to talk to about..."

"I think I might be going crazy chief." Shawn blurted.

Chief Vick stared at him for a moment before frowning in frustration. "Mr. Spencer, it is Christmas and I would really like to be..."

"Spending it with your family, I get that but I am completely serious about this." He stood up and walked to the desk pointing at the packets of information that she had been planning on handing out. "Those are about a series of three robberies that happened last night. No merchandise was stolen and the only evidence you have is a drill hole in each of the safes."

Karen had always taken Shawn's psychic abilities with a grain of salt but there was absolutely no way he could have known about those packets ahead of time. "Impressive Mr. Spencer but I don't see how that makes you crazy. You have been a psychic here for over six years."

Growling in frustration, "But Chief you don't understand! I..." They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Juliet who poked her head in. "You wanted me to let you know when everyone was here?" Noticing her boyfriend she smiled. "Hi Shawn, you should have let me know you were here."

Shawn gave a weak wave as everyone filed in. All were equally surprised he was here so early. The meeting went pretty much the same as the other times, except the Chief kept stealing glances at Shawn, who was unnaturally quiet.

"Mr. Spencer, do you have any impressions on the case?" The Chief asked after she had handed out the packets at the station.

"There is another robbery." Shawn said in a monotone voice. "Buzz will tell you about it in a second."

Sure enough, Buzz was on time with the information. Everyone was dying to know how he had been able to predict Buzz arrival when Shawn added in. "Sorry about the tree."

A crash from the hallway explained his words. Carlton was the only one who moved to go investigate. "SPENCER! You used a real pineapple for a tree topper?!"

Henry stepped up to his son. "Shawn, if you knew that the pineapple would cause the tree to fall why the hell would you put it up there?"

"It was there for three days dad. Someone else must have knocked it over!" Shawn argued.

"Enough!" The Chief yelled over their arguing. "Forget the tree for now! O'Hara, I need you and your partner to get down to the fresh crime scene and see what you can find." She started to turn to Shawn but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Fine Chief, I will get down there before something else goes wrong." Shawn grabbed Gus and left but not before giving Juliet a quick kiss. If things went the same as the last time it just might be the last one he gave her.

* * *

When the pair got to the crime scene Gus started to get out but Shawn stayed where he was. "Ok Shawn, I tried to ignore it but what the heck is wrong with you?"

Giving Gus an innocent look he replied, "Nothing. I just think we might want to wait for Lassie and Jules this time."

"Since when? If we don't get some information first you won't be able to have one of your psychic episodes." Gus didn't understand why Shawn was being so hesitant, it wasn't like him.

Shawn looked in the rear view mirror and saw the Crown Victoria pulling up behind them. "Don't worry about me having a psychic episode today buddy. That isn't going to be the problem." He got out of the car and approached the detectives.

"Be careful going in. I have a bad feeling about the owner." he whispered to Juliet.

Juliet saw Shawn was worried, "Shawn, it will be ok. Oh! Don't forget, dinner with my parent's tonight. They are dying to meet you."

Shawn had to stop himself from rolling is eyes. "Yeah, can't wait." He mumbled as they entered the store.

The group entering the store didn't go unnoticed for long. "Who are you?" the store owner asked as he stood behind the counter.

Shawn was a bit wary but Carlton and Juliet were there. He wouldn't dare try anything with two detectives in the store. "Detective Carlton Lassiter, this is my partner Juliet O'Hara. We have some questions for you about your robbery."

Shawn became even angrier this time as the man explained how he was detained by the robbers and they left with all the money. "I'm getting something!" He exclaimed and put his hand's to his head. "I am getting that story is a lie! Look at the safe Lassie, the safe won't match any of the others and I believe that this man!" Shawn pointed at the owner, "Is trying to get fraudulent insurance money!"

Carlton's expression turned from understanding to suspicion. He knew Shawn wasn't often wrong about these things. It was at least worth checking out. "Mr. Smith, I need you to come from behind the counter and show me the safe." When the owner didn't move Carlton motioned for Juliet to move forward. "I will ask you one more time. Come out from behind there and show us the safe!"

The owner's hands dipped behind the counter and he brought up a pistol. "GUN!" Carlton yelled and drew his own side arm. It was too late though, Gage Smith had turned the gun on the closest person to the counter. Juliet O'Hara.

Everything moved in slow motion for Shawn. He saw Juliet reaching for her gun as Gage moved the barrel to her and pulled the trigger at close range. Carlton returned fire and bullets tore through Gage's torso and he fell lifeless to the floor behind the counter. By the time that Shawn got to his girlfriend he could tell she was already gone. He bullet had hit her center mass as it had hit him the day before. Blood covered his shirt as he held her close. Apologizing for not doing more. For not saving her.

Carlton and Gus were at his side seconds later. Each of their heart's breaking at the scene in front of them. A short time later, Shawn felt hands trying to help him up. Gus had grabbed him in a bear hug and had to drag him away from Juliet's body so the paramedic's could take it away. Carlton had to move to help because Shawn was fighting so hard.

"NO! I could have stopped it! You guys don't understand I can save her!" Shawn felt a prick in his arm and a drowsy feeling enveloped him as Carlton and Gus lowered him carefully to the floor. Shawn fell asleep moment's later.

Gus and Carlton were panting with exertion and adrenaline. They had both witnessed a good friend of theirs die and another go insane with grief. Neither knew what to say to the other so they just stood there, at least being a comforting presence to each other as the paramedic's took Juliet and Gage's body in one ambulance and the unconscious Shawn in another.

* * *

When Shawn woke up he couldn't move. "This isn't right..." he thought and looked down at his body. He was strapped to a gurney. He instinctively started to struggle but strong arms held him down. Shawn noticed the arms holding him down belonged to his father.

"Shawn stop struggling or they will put you out again!" Henry yelled at his son.

Shawn looked around and saw he was in a hospital room. "What am I doing here? Why am I not back in my apartment?"

"Son, you had a panic attack yesterday after Juliet was killed. You have been sedated since yesterday because every time you woke up you started screaming something about your phone."

Shawn looked up at his dad in horror. This wasn't right! He was supposed to wake up and everything would be alright. It couldn't be the next day. If it was he would get a call from the Chief and Juliet would be ok. "How could I be so wrong!" Shawn yelled and closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to wake up.

"It wasn't your fault! You didn't know the man had a gun." Henry touched Shawn's brow. "Juliet knew the risks of her job. She wouldn't want you doing this to yourself son."

"Where is Lassie and Gus?" Shawn whispered.

"Gus spent the night at his parent's house after visiting you for a while, Lassiter spent time with Juliet's parents, helping them plan... things." Henry didn't want to upset Shawn any more by describing Lassiter helping with funeral arrangements. He couldn't imagine how much his son was hurting right now.

Shawn turned his head away from his dad, choking back sobs. It was then he noticed the clock. The time said 6:59am. "Wait a minute..." Shawn choked out before everything once again went black.

* * *

**END NOTES:** **Again, sorry about the dark chapter but not every day is going to be sunshine and roses for poor Shawn. **


	4. Do You Ever Have Déjà vu?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Shawn gets a bit of revenge in this chapter... :D hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Do You Ever Have Déjà vu?**

**Day 4-**

As soon as Shawn came awake he was out of the bed and dancing around it in joy. "Yes yes yes!" He completely ignored the phone call and let it go straight to voice mail. Soon though, laughs or relief turned into quiet sobs as he collapsed onto the bed. He had witnessed one of his worst nightmares and he couldn't tell anyone about it, because who would believe him. Juliet wasn't dead. She was probably sitting at her desk looking through paperwork and thinking about dinner tonight with her parents.

One thing was certain though. Shawn knew now that all of this wasn't just in his head. Sure he had thought about what he would do if Juliet was ever hurt, but what happened yesterday…today… whatever this was, what happened was something Shawn could never think of on his own. A dark look came over Shawn's face. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand around and let it happen again either. Something had to be done,

Shawn leaned over and grabbed his phone. He needed to call the Chief back and tell her that he would be there shortly. He just had to make one little stop first.

* * *

"I will ask you one more time. Come out from behind there and show us the safe!" Carlton demanded of the store owner.

Shawn had meticulously planned this moment. He had rode out the glares for being late, the morning briefing, berating over the tree, and the orders to go to the department store. He nudged everything just as it had happened the day before because he wanted to time this perfectly...

As soon as Shawn saw Gage reach under the counter he sprang into action. Instead of stopping at Jappa Dogs that morning, he had taken a detour to his father's house and grabbed the pistol he kept under his bed. Gage didn't have a chance. Shawn raised his own gun just as the man pivoted to aim at Juliet and shot a hole right through the man's hand holding the gun. He screamed and the gun went sailing harmlessly against the back wall.

Everyone turned around to see who fired the weapon.

"Spencer!?" Carlton stared in disbelief. Shawn had been able to draw his gun before he himself had even realized the store owner was a threat. Wait a minute… "How the hell do you have a gun!"

Shawn lowered his weapon and handed it to Gus as he rushed by and hopped over the counter at Gage. He took the handcuffs he also swiped from his dad and snapped them on before the man could recover. He made sure to be none to gentle when he "helped" him to his feet and pushed him towards Carlton. "Book him Lassie."

By the time Carlton had regained his ability to speak, the two officers from outside ran in with their guns drawn looking for where the gunshot had come from. Frowning, Carlton walked Gage over to the pair and explained the situation.

Shawn had gone over to Juliet who was shaking because of her near death experience. "You ok Jules?" Shawn already knew she was but he figured it would make her feel better if he asked. She nodded and he gave her a tight hug.

Carlton walked up to Gus, who was holding the gun close to him as he stared at Shawn. "Give me the pistol Guster." He said sternly. Gus wasted no time in getting rid of the firearm. Carlton put the gun in the extra holster he had and took out his cuffs. He weighed them in his hand and wondered how much his partner was going to hate him for what he had to do.

"Spencer!" Carlton's voice caused Shawn to look up from the embrace with Juliet. Instantly realizing what Carlton planned to do Shawn wondered if he was able to get anything right today, besides the Miranda ones Carlton was reading to him now. "You have the right to an attorney…"

"I know my right's Lassie." Shawn sighed and hung his head.

It was Juliet who came to Shawn's rescue. "Carlton you can't be serious! Shawn just saved my life!"

"He also had a concealed weapon O'Hara! I have to take him in!" Carlton hesitated for an instant at his partner's furious look. He shook his head and tried to make her listen to reason. "It's the law. You know I have to, because I know you won't." Carlton thought it would be so much easier to do this if Shawn was not standing there with a pouty look.

Gus moved to Shawn's side, "You are not going to put those on him Lassiter." He nodded towards the cuffs. "You owe him more than that."

"Are you going to come quietly Spencer so I don't have to use these?" Carlton held up the cuffs.

Shawn smirked. "I never realized you were into bondage Lassie." Carlton turned beat red and put away the cuffs before taking Shawn's arm and leading him out of the store.

Shawn looked over his shoulder and saw Gus a comforting arm around Juliet. "I'll give her a ride Shawn."

Shawn nodded and thought, "So much for dinner again tonight." He knew he wouldn't get bailed out before morning due to the banks being closed for Christmas but at least everyone was ok, which was a small improvement from each previous day. "I'll see you at the station! Bring smoothies!" Shawn called jokingly over his shoulder. Even though he was in the process of being arrested, Shawn had to admit he was feeling pretty good. He was also starting to understand Carlton's gun obsession a bit more, it had been amazingly therapeutic to shoot that guy. "I might have to do that again tomorrow…" Shawn thought with a toothy grin.

* * *

**Day 5-**

"I will ask you one more time. Come out from behind there and show us the safe!" Carlton was once again yelling at the store owner.

Gage reached for his gun and before he was even able to raise it Shawn once again drew his father's pistol and shot the gun right out of his hand. "Yep," Shawn said aloud while he twirled the gun and put it back in the holster he managed to swipe, "Way therapeutic."

Feeling generous, Shawn let Carlton tackle Gage and handcuff him this time. As he passed the store owner off to the other officers Carlton must have realized he didn't have his cuffs on him in order to arrest Shawn for unlawful conceal and carry. "O'Hara, give me your cuffs." He reached his hand out towards his partner. Juliet readily gave over her cuffs, not realizing what her partner was about to do. Turning to Shawn, Carlton frowned. "Spencer. You have the right to remain…"

Shawn held up a finger and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He held it up in front of Carlton's face with a wide smile. Once Carlton read what was on the paper his jaw dropped. "No way Spencer. That is not possible!"

Juliet and Gus craned their necks to get a look at what was written on the sheet.

"Possible and true Lassie face! The Chief's signature is right there." Shawn had a lot of time to plan this moment from his cell at the SBPD yesterday.

Gus grabbed the paper and stared at it. "You got a concealed weapon permit!? Those take months to get Shawn, how long have you had this?"

Shawn shrugged as if it were no big deal. "About a half hour. The Chief had no problem signing the temporary one before my official one comes in the mail." The truth was that Chief Vick knew how well he could shoot, knew he was trustworthy and the moment he had asked for the permit she knew there was probably a good reason he all of a sudden wanted a fire arm. Looking at Juliet, Shawn saw she was smiling. She still thought without a doubt he was a psychic and Shawn figured Juliet had probably thought he saw what was going to happen in a vision and took measures to save her. Which kinda true once he thought about it.

Shawn walked up to Juliet and gave her a kiss. "So, what time did you say dinner with your parents was?"

* * *

Shawn drove his motorcycle up to Juliet's house at promptly 5:30pm. He was feeling more nervous than he had all day. Probably because he had only lived through his version of "Meet the Parents" once and it ended disastrously. At least he had a leg up on his damn questions.

"Shawn!" Juliet smiled brightly as her well-dressed boyfriend stood at the door. She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him inside. "My parents are sooo excited to meet you! Dinner is almost ready, mom is helping me in the kitchen so you can get to know my step-dad a bit. I'm sure you will get along great!"

Shawn gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but Juliet's detective instincts kicked in and she could see how nervous he was. Weird considering he was cool as a cucumber while drawing a gun and shooting a suspect earlier that day. Juliet leaned in and whispered, "Get him talking about anything accounting and he will talk your ear off. You'll do fine." Walking into the living room Juliet introduced Shawn to her step-father. The meeting was not as tense as last time, considering he wasn't an hour late and dressed like a homeless person this time but the suspicion was still evident in Lloyd's features.

Shawn watched Juliet walk back in the kitchen, wishing he could follow her but instead he stood in an uncomfortable and awkward silence with Lloyd. "Soooo….Juliet tells me you like accounting?"

"That is probably because I am an accountant." Lloyd quipped curtly.

Clearing his throat and swinging his arms Shawn was about to try and initiate another conversation when Lloyd said the words he had been dreading. "So, Juliet tells me you are a psychic detective."

Doing his best to remain calm, but eyeing the kitchen hoping that his girlfriend would come and save him, Shawn replied, "Yeah, I helped solve a lot of cases for them. Had one this morning that was _pretty_ intense."

"So, would you be willing to do a demonstration?" Lloyd asked with a slight smirk.

"Well I…" Shawn started before Lloyd hollered to the kitchen.

"Maryanne! Shawn is going to show us some psychic stuff!"

"So this guy is just out to embarrass me after all." Shawn thought bitterly.

Juliet gave Shawn a confused look, "Shawn? Don't you always say you can't do demonstrations?"

"C'mon Juliet let the man show us something…" the argument went almost the same way, with Juliet trying to defend Shawn.

"Jules. I got this, it is ok." Shawn touched her shoulder and nodded his consent.

A look of pure joy crossed Lloyd's face, "Ok Shawn let's start... What number am I thinking of?"

Without missing a beat Shawn put his hands to his head then faked a look of sadness. "Zero, the percent of questions you think I will get? Really Lloyd, that is just a bit hurtful."

"Lloyd! Were you really thinking that?" Both Maryanne and Juliet glared at him.

Lloyd shifted uncomfortable under their gazes. "Well I had to be sure didn't I?"

Shawn clapped his hands once. "Ok, good. I am all tested, let's go get something to eat." He started to head for the kitchen when a hand grabbed him.

"Wait just a minute, I am not going to let you off with just one question young man. I want you to tell me, what am I thinking now…"

* * *

**Day 13-**

"You are thinking the number zero….you are wondering how I solved all those cases…you are thinking about your stock portfolio for Proctor and Gamble... I don't think that is legal in the state of California...you are holding up three fingers..." Lloyd hit Shawn with question after question, no matter how many he answered right. It was a testament to his love for Juliet that he put up with this every day, trying to make it to at least the first course of the meal. The problem was once Shawn even missed one question, Lloyd would take his wife into the kitchen and demand he leave. The last two times however, Juliet left with him.

All at once it was time for the new question. "He has to run out of them at SOME point right?" Shawn wondered to himself as Lloyd asked…

"What is in my pocket."

Shawn lost it at that one, but not the way everyone thought he would. He couldn't stop laughing. "A Hobbit reference? Really? I would say that is reaching a bit Lloyd." He was almost falling over in hysterics at the ridiculous question.

"Are you disrespecting me?" Lloyd was not pleased by his reaction.

Juliet was puzzled but happy to see that Shawn was amused rather than angry at her step-dad's question so she decided to play along a bit. "Dad, enough with the questions! Don't you know that as a psychic Shawn's time is _precious._"

Shawn wiped away tears. "Good word usage Jules, precious has a certain _ring _to it…"

Shawn and Juliet both laughed harder. Maryanne didn't know whether to join in or be concerned over her husband's look of rage.

"You think this is all a joke?" Lloyd spat out. "I have to live with the fact that my daughter is going to make the same mistake my wife did and marry a con man that is going to break her heart one day."

All laughter was gone from Shawn's eyes instantly, replaced by a passionate fury. "You know what Lloyd. I have put up with enough from you. I answered all your little questions, put up with the snide remarks about my character, but I will not let you insult Juliet's intelligence. She is a grown woman who can make her own choices, and guess what JACK? She chose me!"

Lloyd paused and gave Shawn a hard look before once again retreating into the kitchen to speak with Juliet. Giving up for the day, Shawn walked out the door without saying anything and headed home, forgoing Gus' parent's house for the night due to his bad mood.

* * *

Shawn sat on his bed. He was getting fed up with the same routine, and no matter what he tried, things were still not working out that well. It was mentally exhausting. "Maybe I shouldn't try so hard." He reasoned. "What does it matter? Everything resets tomorrow anyway." His eyes widened as an idea struck him. "Who says I have to play along with how the day is supposed to go? I can do whatever I want!" Looking at the clock it said 6:39pm. He was starving and he had over twelve more hours before the day reset. He could literally go almost anywhere he wanted to eat. "Why not?" He grabbed his helmet out of habit before realizing it wouldn't make a difference anyway and tossing it away.

On the way out the door, Shawn's phone rang and he saw that it was Gus. "He's probably wondering why I didn't come over." Taking one more look at his phone. "See you tomorrow!" He shouted and chucked it at the wall, shattering it into pieces. No more rules. If whatever was doing this to him was expecting him to behave, he figured he was going to aim to misbehave. He was going to play by his own rules from now on.


	5. If You Gotta Shoot, Aim High

**Chapter 5- If You Gotta Shoot, Aim High**

**Day 14-**

Shawn bounded out of bed at the sound of his ringtone. It was the first time in a week he was actually excited to start his day. Probably because he knew it was not going to end storming out of Juliet's house this time. "No sir, not today." He grabbed his phone and headed out the door, not even caring he was still in his pajamas.

His first stop was Jappa Dogs.

Val looked up as he entered. "Welcome to Jappa Dogs and merry Chris…" Shawn didn't even stop. He walked up to the counter and hopped over it, walking to the kitchen with a determined expression. "WAIT! You can't go in there!" Val hollered after him but she didn't follow.

Shawn stood in the middle of the kitchen and glanced around. Looking for any traces of the elusive chili. He squinted and noticed a box sitting in the corner, underneath some newer looking crates who's date said they arrived yesterday. "Aha!" Shawn exclaimed and moved the boxes to reveal a hidden case of chili. "Well, that was easy." He crouched, opened the case and took out a can, fully preparing to bring it up to the counter and hand it to Val until he heard her voice drifting to him from the front desk.

"This guy just waltzed in here and started digging around the kitchen! He has to be homeless or something." Shawn heard another voice but was unable to make out the words. "Yeah, he is still back there." She replied.

Shawn's eyes widened and he frantically searched for an exit. Sure enough there was a back exit that most likely lead to the dumpsters in the rear of the business. Dropping the can of chili he bolted for the door and thankfully got out before finding out who Val was talking to.

* * *

Shawn decided he was pretty much going to hit every single restaurant that was open that day. He made sure he had Gus' credit card, "It isn't going to matter tomorrow anyway." he told himself. Before 11am he had a comfortable stomach ache which, Shawn reasoned, made up for all the days he had skipped meals.

His phone started ringing off the hook as he exited the last restaurant. The Chief was first, then his dad, Gus, Juliet, and once it was even Carlton. Shawn scowled as he looked at the phone. It wasn't because his friends were calling, that was pretty touching. He was scowling because he knew that if he didn't talk to them soon they would start a search party, but if he did talk to them he would never hear the end of dropping off the radar. "Damn, it has only been four hours!"

Shawn had to keep reminding himself that the last time they had seen him he was having a good time at the Christmas party. They knew nothing about any of the days he had to relive over and over and would be really worried about him. He couldn't do it though. He couldn't keep shooting that guy, he couldn't keep wondering what would happen to Juliet or any of his friends if he screwed up. He couldn't live with any more of that in his head. Tossing his phone as far as he could he whispered a sorry to the people that cared about him and walked to his motorcycle.

* * *

**Day 37-**

Shawn walked into the SBPD for the first time in almost a month. He woke up that morning and was about to leave town again. Shawn had planned to take a flight to New York. He was about half way done with his quest of hitting every capitol city in the US. Shawn was almost at the door when he realized something. He missed everyone. Loneliness hit him like a ton of bricks and he sat down on his bed. The trips had been fun, but honestly he knew he was running. Shawn berated himself for being so stupid. "Ok, compromise." He thought. "Vacation. Once or twice a year. That's it...oh man. I am planning for years." He took a minute to wallow before grabbing his phone and racing to the station. He had someone he really wanted to see.

Looking around he smiled as he saw Juliet. He rushed up to her and lifted her out of the chair. Her surprised squeak made him laugh as he carried her over his shoulder. "Shawn! What are you doing! Put me down! We have to talk to the chief! No! Where are you taking me! SHAWN!" Most of the officers knew about their relationship and just shook their head as he paraded past them. Carlton started to stand but didn't follow. Shawn didn't see over his shoulder that Juliet pointed at her partner and then pointed down at his chair. The message was pretty clear. "Sit."

She was still "struggling" to be put down when Shawn peeked into the Chief's office, pretending like he couldn't hear the squeals coming from his girlfriend. "Chief, Jules is going to take the day off. The next robbery that comes in, the store manager did it. Be careful when Lassie goes to arrest him, he has a gun behind the counter."

"Mr. Spencer..." Chief Vick started but he was already gone.

Shawn passed Gus and his father in the hallway. Both moved out of the way when he waggled his eyebrows. "See you guys at dinner."

Henry had a smug smile on his face while Shawn was trying not to remember Shawn's Kama Sutra comment from a couple months ago.

* * *

**Day 125-**

"Lassie! Just who I was looking for." Shawn sauntered up and sat on the corner of the detective's desk. Carlton glared at him as he approached. Holding up his hands Shawn showed he wasn't a threat. "No snow globes on me! I promise. The permit was for guns only. Not glass bulbs filled with toxic white flakes."

"Get your ass off my desk Spencer!" He moved his arm to push Shawn but the other man had hopped down before he could even touch him. Carlton had been in a sour mood ever since Shawn had made a miracle shot that saved his partner's life and then waved the one thing in front of him that could stop Carlton from arresting him. He was bursting to know how in the world he had done it.

Shawn already knew what Carlton was thinking. This was one of his favorite parts of the day.

A moment later Carlton's curiosity won out. "Ok, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Shawn gave him his most innocent look.

Carlton gritted his teeth. Why did the man have to be so damn difficult? "How did you make that shot, how did you know you needed a permit?" Shawn raised an eyebrow and slowly pointed to his head.

Juliet, who was at the next desk, was doing her best to pretend she didn't hear any of the exchange going on. She learned a long time ago not to get in between the two in this argument.

"_Knock it off! We both know that is not true!_" Shawn said at the same time as Carlton. The detective's face turned instantly red from anger.

"_Cut it out Spencer!_"

"_I will shoot you in the face!_"

"_You just threatened a police officer!_"

Carlton leered at him... _"I pledge allegiance to the flag..." _

_"Damn it!"_

An audience was starting to form and with all the yelling the Chief was among them, wondering what the psychic was doing to her detective now. Juliet was doing her best not to snicker.

_"Spencer I swear to God I am going to..." _

"Detective!" Chief Vick cut in before Carlton said anything that could get him in trouble.

_"He started it!"_ Both Shawn and Carlton pointed at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Karen shouted. The crowd started to disburse quickly, not wanting to make their chief angry. "Shawn quit messing with my detective's head, Carlton... be the adult please."

"Sorry Chief." Carlton was ashamed that he let himself get sucked into Shawn's little game.

Shawn saluted as the Chief left and looked back at Carlton, who grumbled and returned to his paperwork. They had gotten nowhere on the rest of the robberies and Shawn had figured they probably wouldn't be able to solve it today anyway. He had tried to convince everyone of this before, but was told to go home if he wasn't going to help.

Shawn was back to being bored again. He wanted to try something new today, he had been tossing the idea around for a while but now was a good of time as any to do it. Nudging Carlton, Shawn asked, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Juliet looked up at this point and gave Shawn a puzzled look as her partner glared at him and gave him a resounding, "No!"

Shawn leaned in so only Carlton could hear him. "If you don't come I will tell everyone in the station you like to be called Binky and all you want for Christmas is a pony. Imagine the amount of My Little Ponies you will get next year. Then tell me no."

Carlton was standing so fast he almost knocked over his chair. "O'Hara, we will be right back." He grabbed the back of Shawn's shirt and hauled him down the stairs to the interrogation room. He only let the psychic go when he all but tossed him into a chair. "What do you want?"

"I am about to give you something you have been wanting for a while, but you have to promise to stay and listen to what I have to say before you fly off the handle... got it?" Shawn's serious hazel eyes bored into the detective's blue ones.

"Ok Spencer, I'll bite. I promise." Carlton stood with his arms crossed.

Shawn made a crossing motion on his chest "Cross your heart and hope to..."

"SPENCER!" Carlton shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Shawn took a deep breath. "This is going to be hard to believe but hear me out." He leaned forward, "I am living the same day, over and over again." Carlton's face fell. He turned to walk out the door, sick of all the jokes. Shawn thought quickly about how to stop him. "I'm not psychic!"

The detective's hand paused centimeters from the door. He turned around and whipped out a pen and paper from his suit. "Is this a confession Spencer?" The look on Carlton's face was snide. Shawn could tell he still didn't believe him and was just trying to get back at him for the display earlier.

"No, this isn't a confession. I am here because I am asking for your help..." Shawn had to choke out the last few words. "...as a friend."

Carlton almost dropped the items he was holding. "Shawn coming to me for help?" He thought. This has never happened before. Detective instincts kicking in, he saw the conflict and worry in Shawn's eyes. He could ruin his life right here and now by telling anyone what he had just said, and he was trusting him with that information. Swallowing his pride, Carlton sat down and put the notebook back into his suit.

"Ok Shawn. I'm listening." He said simply.

Shawn nodded and continued. "First off. The psychic thing, totally your fault by the way!"

"How is it my fault?" Carlton said affronted.

Shawn reached across the table and poked him in the chest. "If you would have believed me about the stereo robberies I wouldn't have had to make up that stupid excuse and I wouldn't be in this mess."

Carlton took a moment to think about how he had met Shawn, sitting in the same chair as he was now, making snide remarks about the bad police work he had been doing. Any other day it wouldn't have set him off as badly but he had a phone call from his then wife he had been separated from for almost two years. They had a fight and it put him in a bad mood. He took it out on the snarky kid who claimed to be able to read guilt over the TV. The realization hit Carlton over the head like a mallet. How had he not seen it before. The way Shawn entered a room and his eyes swept over everything before he closed them and did some ridiculous but true revelation about the case. He saw him walk into a room and basically become another person in order to get a perp to talk. He had to be incredibly smart to keep this up for so long... and after all, he was Henry Spencer's son.

Shawn saw Carlton's eyes glaze over. "Oh my God I broke him." Shawn exclaimed and waved a hand in front of his face. "Lassie! Wake up!"

"Get your hand out of my face Spencer!" He swatted it away. "You solved all those crimes, all of them, with real detective work? That is impossible you would have to be some kind of a..."

"Genius with a perfect memory?" Shawn finished for him.

Carlton's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes." Shawn leaned smugly back in his chair.

"So, all of the goofiness, the playing dumb, everything was all an act. What is wrong with you?!"

"If you ask my dad he would say a lot, but having to keep up the ruse was more about survival. I didn't want to go to jail." Shawn shrugged.

Pinching his nose he leaned back in his chair, trying to come to grips with what he just learned. "Ok then Spencer, if all this is true, it still doesn't explain how you knew what I was going to say before I said it."

"That is what I have been TRYING to tell you. I am stuck. In the same day. Over and over again."

"Like in the movie Source Code?" Carlton asked.

Shawn rolled his eyes. Leave it to Carlton to compare it to a military movie. "I was gonna say it was more like Groundhog Day but sure."

Carlton curled his lip. "You mean the movie with the giant rodentia? Never seen it."

Shawn threw his hands up. "It doesn't matter what movie it is! I need some kind of advice. I can barely deal with this anymore."

"Why me? Why don't you talk to Guster or your dad about this? Hell, I am sure O'Hara would believe you."

Shawn held up five fingers and counted down on them as he said each name. "The Chief never has time to talk alone with me today, Gus didn't believe me, told my dad and I ended up in yet another intervention, I went to my dad first and he thought it was a big joke and the only thing I convinced him of was to drug me and bring me to a psych ward. As for Juliet, after the lie detector she believes I am psychic so deeply when I try to prove it by knowing what is going to happen next she just chalks it up to me having premonitions and messing with her about them." After he was done he only had his pointer finger extended and he aimed it in Carlton's direction. "That leaves you."

"And unfortunately for you I don't believe you any more than anyone else. Sorry Spencer but that is harder to believe than you claiming to be psychic." Carlton shook his head and started to rise out of his chair.

Shawn grabbed his hand to stop him. "What can I do to prove to you without a doubt that I am telling the truth?"

"Well, if all this is going to reset tomorrow... you could announce to the entire station that you are a fraud." Carlton smirked. "I know you would never do it otherwise and it would only waste a day right? How many has it been so far Spencer? Ten? Twenty?"

Shawn looked across the table. He was nervous about telling everyone. He honestly didn't know when this would end. What if it ended tomorrow? Everyone would know he was a fraud then. Setting his jaw and glaring at the detective he replied, "Its been 125 Lassie. I have had to do this for 125 days." Getting up, Shawn headed out the door and to the bull pen. He had an announcement to make.

Carlton watched Shawn leave after the statement. He didn't believe for a second that Shawn would make that announcement until he heard Shawn's voice boom across the station. "EVERYONE! I have an announcement to make!" Carlton's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room and up the stairs. By then Shawn had gotten everyone's attention. He was standing on a chair and waiting for everyone to pay attention to him.

"Shawn? What are you doing?" Juliet was watching her boyfriend nervously.

Looking at Juliet sadly, knowing this was going to completely ruin his day. "I'm sorry Jules. I have to make this announcement."

"Spencer! Don't you dare!" Carlton had to stop him from making a huge mistake. He cursed himself for putting the idea into his head.

Shawn gave him a puzzled look. "But you said..."

Carlton grabbed Shawn's arm and yanked him down. Looking at the stares Carlton tried to cover for him. "No one wants to hear about your unhealthy obsession with Tears for Fears Spencer! Stop wasting everyone's time!"

The crowd started to disburse but Juliet stayed behind. "What is going on you two?"

"_Nothing."_ Both men said at the same time.

"Shawn, if this has anything to do with trying to get out of the dinner with my parent's tonight, I will shoot you!" She gave Shawn a hard look before turning to glare at her partner. "If you are helping him scheme I will get you too Carlton."

"No, wouldn't think of it Jules." Shawn gave her a nervous smile. Juliet walked away, satisfied with his answer.

When she was out of earshot Carlton spun Shawn around and dragged him back towards the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was trying to get you to believe me? Do you want me to get you to believe me some other way? If I can't do it today I will just have to convince you tomorrow, or the next day."

"Sweet justice, you are serious aren't you?"

Shawn stopped and looked at Carlton. "I have seen everything that is going to happen here, at the department store, everywhere. You know what? I tried something different today. Something I never thought I would ever do. I asked you for help. I don't really expect everything to go according to plan today so yeah. I am fully prepared too have to do all this again and again until you decide to help me."

"Ok Spencer. Let's say I believe you. What do you expect me to do?" Carlton couldn't believe he was saying that. This whole day has been one crazy mess but the look on Shawn's face was definitely one of desperation.

"I don't know! Something! I don't know what I am supposed to do. I don't know what whoever is doing this wants from me. God I sound like a crazy person but it is awesome to get this off my chest."

By this time they reached the interrogation room and they sat down again before Carlton spoke. "Ok, what have you been doing with your days. If you can memorize something just by seeing it once... what have you done with your free time? You must have a lot of it."

"I mastered the entire Call of Duty series." Shawn gave Carlton a sheepish look.

Carlton rolled his eyes at the shallow answer. "Well, from that I have no IDEA why you would not be making any headway. You might want to try a little self improvement Spencer. In my opinion you could use a lot of it."

Shawn pouted. "That is below the belt."

"You wanted my advice so don't complain when I give it. Besides Spencer," He gave Shawn a genuine smile. "what have you got to lose?"


	6. There's No Way This Winter Will End

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I kept thinking of ways that I could have Shawn improve and things to motivate him. I only found one real answer to how Shawn was able to really focus and stay on task throughout the series...**

* * *

**Chapter 6-There is No Way This Winter is Ever Going to End**

**Day 917-**

Shawn lay in bed listening to his phone ring. He tried to decide what type of day he felt like having. He had just had four days "off." Off meaning: leaving town first thing in the morning and destroying his phone, before his friends burst down his door or tracked him via GPS. He ended up going to LA a lot for his yearly vacations. Mostly because it was Christmas and a larger city had more things open than Santa Barbara. Like an actual smoothie shop. There were only so many plain Jappa Dogs or McDonalds he could handle.

Technically he still had a few days of vacation left before getting back into the grind. "Sky Diving was fun. I might try that again. I could even wear a parachute this time." Shawn had gotten into the habit of talking to himself when he was alone, which was most of the time. Frowning he realized he had not seen Juliet or Gus in almost a week and he was starting to miss them. He had even gotten pretty close to Carlton over the years, even to the point where he had told Shawn a secret that would convince him faster, so he didn't have to spend half the day trying to get him to believe he was stuck in the same day.

Making up his mind he decided to head to the SBPD. "I can always take more days off later. Who would know right?" Shawn laughed at his own joke as he picked up the phone and called the chief back.

* * *

As soon as Shawn got to the station he realized something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He scanned the station quickly but didn't have time to dwell on it if he was going to get the concealed to carry permit before everyone showed up. He felt like having a "normal" day today so that meant shooting someone. A few years ago he would have considered that odd but you gotta do what you gotta do.

The Chief had just finished handing him the temporary permit when Juliet knocked and everyone filed in. He quickly put the piece of paper in his pocket. "Hi Shawn, you should have let me know you were here." Juliet smiled when she saw him. She went to hug Shawn but he stopped her with a quick kiss. The last thing he needed was for her to find the gun currently strapped to his torso. "Hey Jules."

Carlton, Gus and Henry came in next. Shawn nodded to each of them. Gus hesitated for just a moment before continuing into the room. The slight pause did not go unnoticed by Shawn but he passed it off as a blip. "Blips" were Shawn's way of explaining the small variances in people's reactions due to either timing or ripples of interactions. He had read some psychology books after it had happened a few times and figured it was just the millisecond longer or shorter that someone had to think about what they were going to do and say.

Taking his usual seat between Juliet and Gus he sat and listened while the chief briefed them on the robberies. As the packets were being passed around he passed his to Gus who put the paper on his lap without looking at it. Shawn stared at him. "Another blip?" He wondered but as Gus stared back at him Shawn started to think something else was up. Something was different...

"Mr. Spencer, do you have any impressions on the case?"

Shawn broke his gaze with Gus and looked at Chief Vick. "I'm getting there is another robbery Chief." He put his hand to his head and winced. "There is something wrong with it though..."

Right on time as always Buzz came in and announced said robbery. Shawn was not paying attention however, he had turned back to Gus, who was looking at him with a look of surprise. That was normal. Both Gus and his dad were always puzzled as to how he knew about the next robbery. "It must have been my imagination." Shawn shook his head and concentrated on making sure the morning ran smoothly.

"Sorry about the tree Chief." Shawn leaned back in the chair waiting for the inevitable.

"Shawn..." Gus started to say before the familiar crash came from the hallway interrupted him.

Shawn pushed himself up to follow everyone out to the hallway. Gus was trailing right behind him. Carlton had already started to raise the tree with Buzz's help. "Alright! Who is the idiot who ran into knocked the tree over?" Carlton glared at the cops who were standing around watching the scene unfold.

Shawn stood unmoving at the office door. "Things are different... but things _can't_ be different." He looked and sure enough, there was no smashed pineapple on the floor. No reason for Carlton to blame him for the tree falling, someone had actually run into the thing causing it to fall. It never was his fault this whole time. He spotted the pineapple sitting neatly on the desk next to where the tree was standing, as if someone else knew that it was going to fall and tried to take measures to prevent it.

Shawn closed his eyes and put his hands to his head. He replayed the events since arriving at the station and realizing something was different. In retrospect he should have noticed the pineapple was not on top of the tree when he walked in. He saw that Carlton was at his desk but Juliet wasn't... and she always used to be. "Jules?" Shawn opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. She was talking with his dad, expressing her excitement about the dinner tonight. Nothing strange there. Closing his eyes again he continued to run through things.

"Shawn?" Gus said from behind him, interrupting his thought process.

Shawn waved him off. "Not now Gus. I'm trying to..." Then it hit him. Gus' hesitation at the door, Gus not reading the packet right away… "Oh no." Shawn turned around and saw the distressed look on his friend's face. "Gus... you put the pineapple on the desk." Shawn figured there were more profound things he could have said but at that moment he couldn't think of them.

Gus grabbed the front of Shawn's shirt desperately trying to stay calm. "Shawn, what is going on? Where the hell have you been?"

The pain in Gus' face was almost too much to bear. "Gus, I need you to tell me how long it has been. How many days?"

"Three... Wait a second, how the hell do you know what is happening to me Shawn? No one else knows!" Gus pushed him back and glared.

"Sssshhhh!" Shawn looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed. Chief Vick would be telling them they had to go to the crime scene soon and now more than ever Shawn had to get through the morning. He had a lot to talk to Gus about and he didn't need some bastard with a gun messing that up. "Gus, I will explain everything. I promise but right now we have a couple things we need to do."

"Mr. Spencer," The Chief turned to him. "You and Mr. Guster can go with O'Hara and Lassiter to the crime scene."

"Sure thing Chief!" Shawn called to her before grabbing Gus and dragging him out of the precinct towards the Blueberry.

Gus shrugged off his friend's grip. "I'm not letting you off that easy Shawn! If this is your idea of a joke I am going to kill you for this!"

"Don't be a three toed sloth Gus." Shawn gave him a pouty look. "You know I have a better sense of humor than this." Shawn was doing what he did best. Covering up how scared he was with humor and sarcasm. He only hoped Gus didn't see it. As Gus took out his keys Shawn swiped them out of his hand. "I'm driving."

"What?" Gus did a double take at Shawn but he was already climbing into the driver's seat. "Dammit Shawn." Gus cursed and hopped in the passenger's seat.

They made it to the department store in record time. Shawn already knew the best route and everything he would have to do to get there in five minutes flat. Gus' knuckles were white from gripping the door handle.

Gus started at Shawn. He was hard to read on the best days but right then Gus saw nothing but an emotional brick wall. "What are we doing Shawn?"

"Gus, what I am about to do is going to seem crazy, outlandish and weird but I need you to just go with it. Believe me when I say it has to be done."

Gus was taken aback at the seriousness of Shawn's statement. "Shawn, when are you NOT outlandish and weird? What are you talking about anyway?"

Shawn glanced in the rearview mirror and watched as Juliet and Carlton pulled up behind them. "No time to explain buddy. It's show time!" Shawn hopped out of the Blueberry and jogged up to Juliet.

Gus was really starting to get angry at his friend for brushing him off, especially with what he was going through. Sighing, Gus he exited the Blueberry and followed everyone inside the store. He only hoped Shawn knew what he was doing.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!" Gus shouted once they got back into the car to head back to their office. "You just shot a guy!"

Shawn rubbed his face, trying to stay calm. "I told you I had to do it."

"But _why_ Shawn? You haven't told me what is going on yet! You haven't told me how only you seem to know that today keeps repeating over and over!" Gus stopped shouting when he glanced over and saw the look on Shawn's face. His friend was staring at the ground, his jaw was set and his eyes were filled with pain. He only got that upset when he was reliving a terrible memory. "Shawn…what is it?"

"I shoot him because he killed her Gus. He killed Jules." It was painful for Shawn to say. He had really avoided thinking about it as much as possible but Gus had to know the truth. "The second time I relived today, he shot me. I didn't mind much because I just woke up again, you know?" Gus nodded as Shawn continued his story. "The third day I was cocky. I thought everything would be fine with Lassie and Jules there, but it wasn't. He got spooked and instead of shooting me again, he shot her and she died right in front of me."

Gus shook his head in disbelief. "Shawn, it is the third day! That didn't happen today."

Shawn gave a humorless laugh as they pulled into Psych's parking lot. "It's your third day Gus, not mine." Shawn ignored the mortified look on his friend's face and walked quickly into the office.

Gus burst in a minute later. He sat down and glared. "How long has it been Shawn?"

Shawn grabbed one of the squeaky stress toys and started squeezing it. It made him feel oddly better. "Well, about once a year I take a few days and go traveling. This last week was the third of such trips. You can do the math on that one right?"

"Oh my God! You have been doing this for three years? The same thing again and again?"

"Not quite three years and not exactly the same thing." Shawn admitted. "Once I get through the morning I have a bit of time to do whatever I want for most of the day. I try to make it down to the station in the afternoon though when you usually help out your folks with cooking dinner."

"What about the other three robberies? Haven't you even tried to solve them?"

Shawn shook his head. "I have been to the crime scenes. There was not much to go on and I never have enough time in my normal day to figure it out."

"Well I am glad that you have figured out how to have a normal day!" Gus grumbled.

Shawn squinted at his friend trying to figure out why he was so angry with him. "Dude, what is your issue? It isn't like it is my fault or anything!"

"So, you said you take "vacations?" Gus air quoted vacations. "Do you ever stop and wonder what happens to everyone else while you just up and disappear?"

If Shawn was going to be honest with himself, he had to admit he didn't really think much about how other people's day went because no one would remember it but him. He didn't realize though for that day, people may have cared that he was gone. "I hadn't really thought about it." Shawn mumbled.

Gus shook his head. "I did Shawn. I had to put up with two days in a row where everyone thought you were kidnapped or dead. We looked everywhere. Jules cried all day and Lassiter was a lot crankier than normal. The next day I thought I was caught in my worst nightmare. My best friend was missing and I had to live it all over again. Do you have any clue how messed up that is?"

Trying to lighten the mood Shawn raised his eyebrows and asked, "More messed up than Pluto?"

Gus and Shawn stared at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. It was a good five minutes before either could talk again. "So, what have you been doing for three years Shawn?" Gus asked. "I know you, you hate repetition. How do you put up with it?"

"I kinda went through stages. I tried to deal with it at first, but when each day became almost worse than the one before it… I ran. Left town completely every day for about a month before I realized I was being an ass." Gus nodded in agreement and Shawn threw the stress toy at his head. "I spent the next few months just hanging around doing nothing. I bugged Lassie enough that I got him to believe what was happening to me. We talked and he told me that I needed to try to better myself."

Gus laughed. "Right, better yourself. You can't have changed that much Shawn."

Shawn cocked his head and smirked. "Fu ha nga fpil taw tute…"

"What the hell did you just say?" Gus looked at Shawn suspiciously.

Shawn raised his nose snobbishly. "I do not divulge my secrets to Sky People."

"Sky pe… Shawn are you telling me that you learned the Navi language from the movie Avatar? Really?!" Gus didn't know why he was surprised. Shawn was never one to do anything normally. "You're an idiot."

Shawn just smiled. He didn't want to ruin the surprise that Navi was the language he learned when he started to run out of ideas after learning French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Latin and Klingon. He understood Chinese and Japanese but was never really able to get the speaking part down.

Gus waved his silent friend off. "Whatever Shawn, quit playing." Gus didn't even want to think about having to live today for weeks, let alone years. "So, in your infinite free time did you ever find out what the heck did this?"

"That my dear Gus is the million dollar question. Lassie thinks that it is because I need to improve myself but it doesn't seem to be working. Funny thing is y_ou_ were always the responsible one." An interesting thought crossed Shawn's mind. "Maybe whoever is doing this realized that they put Pinocchio out in the world without his Jiminy Cricket and finally put it right." Shawn walked over to Gus and gave his friend a long overdue bro hug. "I missed you buddy."

"You know that's right." Gus hugged Shawn back.

* * *

**Day 955-**

"Ok Shawn, remember…we are getting away from your comfort zone. You have to do this." Gus was trying to pump up his friend. Shawn was glad he had managed to get Gus through the depression and hopelessness stage that had accompanied the first month of being stuck. This last week Gus had started to act like himself again and immediately started to come up with ideas on how to get out of the time loop. The first real hurdle was the murderous store owner. Gus didn't approve of shooting the man every day, even though Shawn said he would never ever get sick of it, and for good reason.

"Gus, I really hate this guy. Why can't I just shoot him again and get it over with?" Shawn whined.

Gus rolled his eyes. "If you do this I promise you I will take the time to go to the shooting range with you and Lassiter and work on my shot."

"Damn it." Shawn cursed. He had been asking Gus for weeks to come to the shooting range. Shawn had gotten into the habit of heading to the shooting range after Carlton ended up challenging him to a shot off every day he shot the store owner. He was really beginning to enjoy it and had asked Gus to join in too. "You play dirty you know that?"

Gus grinned. "Now, remember what I told you. If the problem is that he has the gun behind the counter, we need to get him away from the counter without becoming suspicious of us and then have Juliet and Lassiter come and arrest him right in the nick of time ok?"

"Sounds simple enough." Shawn did not even try to hide his sarcasm.

"Let's do this!" Gus said excitedly as they entered the store.

* * *

**Day 956-**

Shawn woke up completely pissed off. He ignored the first call on his cell phone but picked up the second one knowing exactly who it would be.

"Ok..." Gus started. "Maybe you should wait for your reveal until after we leave the store." Gus could hear the heavy angry breathing from the other end of the line. "I'm sure Julies survived Shawn…and maybe Lassiter. He was still breathing when I uh…" Shawn hung up before Gus could finish the sentence.

"Scown." Shawn muttered the Navi word for idiot before screaming in frustration into his pillow.

* * *

**Day 995-**

"Welcome to Jappa Dogs and Merry Christmas. How can I help you?"

It had been a while since Shawn had had a Jappa Dog but for some strange reason he was craving one. "Yes Val, I will take a Jappa Chili Dog." He put his hands to his head, "Before you say anything about not having chili… check underneath the boxes of buns in the north corner of the kitchen."

Val gave Shawn a suspicious look before heading to the kitchen. She returned a minute later holding a can of chili. "How did you do that?" She asked in awe.

"I am a psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department. It is my job to know these things." As Val went across the store to open the can and heat up the chili, Shawn had a little more time to talk to the woman. She didn't seem all that cranky now and it got him curious. "I'm sensing that there is something bothering you today." Shawn gave her an empathetic look.

Val turned around to look at Shawn and pursed her lips. "I am a bit upset I have to work today. Just because I don't have family or many friends around here my boss sticks me with all the holidays." Val leaned over the counter and smiled at Shawn. "Do you have someone special you are spending the holidays with?"

"That was definitely a come on." Shawn smiled but nodded, "I get to meet my girlfriend's parents today."

Val looked disappointed but stayed friendly. "Meeting the parents…good luck with that." She smiled and handed him his two chili dogs. "No charge. That is for finding the chili. You have no idea how much business we would have lost without it."

Giving Val a wide grin Shawn replied, "I'm sure I have an idea. Merry Christmas!"

After walking out of the restaurant Shawn took out his phone and called Gus. "Buddy! Tomorrow you have to come with me to Jappa Dogs. There is someone who I want you to meet…"

* * *

**Day 1068-**

Shawn was seated at one of the tables in the file room looking through cold cases while Gus was at the shooting range practicing. He had really gotten into shooting in the past few months and was getting pretty good. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Shawn went back to reading. He had gotten to the letter G so far and had already solved at least 60 of the cases. "When this day is over, Karen is so going to love me."

While reading one of the cases from a couple years ago something caught his eye and he read it aloud. "Store robberies…nothing stolen… safe destroyed. Holy crap." Shawn grabbed the file and ran to the Chief's office.

He paused to knock and the Chief let him in right away. "Mr. Spencer, what can I do for you?"

"I was drawn to the evidence room…" Shawn rolled his eyes at himself and cut the act. "Chief I was looking through cold cases and I happened to find this." He dropped the file in front of her. "Same MO and same time of year. I think these thefts were committed by the same person."

Chief Vick glanced through the file. "We had a person of interest in this case but we didn't have enough evidence to convict."

Shawn smirked. "Should we pay this guy a visit and see if he has an alibi for last night?"

Chief Vick got up and yelled out her office door. "O'Hara, find Lassiter. We have a break in the theft case!" She was finally starting to feel a bit hopeful she would be able to spend some of Christmas with her family. "Good work Mr. Spencer."

Shawn felt pretty proud of himself. The way things were going now, the day didn't seem to end too badly anymore, especially with someone around now that knew what he was going through. Looking at his watch he realized that if they all went to go pick up the suspect then he and Jules wouldn't be able to go bowling and Gus wouldn't get to spend any time with Val today.

His friend had fallen head over heels for the sarcastic young hot dog girl. Shawn had teased him endlessly with references to the movie "50 First Dates" for about the first 50 days before Gus threatened to seriously kill him. Shawn knew Gus would be disappointed not to be able to see her, but hey, there was always tomorrow.


	7. I Couldn't Imagine a Better Fate

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a long one. I couldn't find a place to split it up so enjoy the extra long chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- I Couldn't Imagine a Better Fate **

**Day 1151-**

"Shawn, could you please stop doing that?" Gus glared across the desk at his guitar picking compatriot. They were sitting in their office, hanging out until it was time to go to Christmas dinner. This was always Shawn's favorite time of day because he got to relax after a very long and crime filled morning. Unfortunately Shawn was in a bit of a funk and had been playing sad songs on his guitar for the last hour and a half.

"Fine." Shawn sighed and put the guitar down. "I'm just bored."

Gus went back to staring at the computer screen before asking, "What are the Four Cs of tactical response?"

"Can do attitude, catch the bad guy, count the number of hats, and… cornucopia." Shawn grinned at Gus. He had recently started to study for the detective exam. Shawn originally chalked it up to talking to Carlton too much but Gus seemed to really want this so Shawn offered to help him study. He didn't say it had to be the right answers though…

"Shawn! None of those are choices! You said you would help me. Giving me ridiculous answers is not what I consider help. Maybe I should go talk to Lass…"

"Containment, control, command, call SWAT." Shawn said quickly.

"I thought so." Giving Shawn a smug look he went back to reading. Shawn went back to plucking away randomly at the guitar strings. Gus could tell something was really eating at his friend but knew it would be almost impossible to get him to say what. Even after months of being stuck Gus was still figuring out how much he didn't know about the time Shawn had spent going through it alone.

Giving up on studying for the day, Gus walked over to Shawn and grabbed the guitar out of his hands. "What the? Hey! Just because you don't appreciate music doesn't mean you have to disrespect the guitar!" Shawn sputtered indignantly.

"It isn't the guitar Shawn, its you. You sit here all pouty and bored because you are living the same day over and over again... but what have you done to fix it?"

Shawn opened his mouth to reply but closed it right away. He had taken Carlton's advice about self improvement but so far it wasn't working.

Gus put the guitar down and sat next to Shawn. "Well _I've_ been doing some research on time loops. Besides the obvious film reverences I have found a lot about Karma and Buddhism."

"I'm not moving to a monastery and becoming a monk Gus."

"It doesn't say anything about having to become a monk Shawn! It says that Buddhists believe that you live over and over becoming a better person and eventually achieving Nirvana." Gus said this like it was a huge revelation.

Shawn scrunched his face in confusion. "What does a grunge rock band have to do with anything?"

Gus smacked Shawn in the head. "Never mind Shawn! It is basically saying that once you are a better person you get to move on."

"So you are saying I should really stop shooting that guy every morning huh?" Shawn asked running a hand through his hair. Gus had tried to get him to stop once before but unfortunately that didn't end all that well and he gave no argument when Shawn went back to doing it his own way.

Gus gave him an incredulous look. "What do you think Shawn?"

A thought hit Shawn's mind and he had to express it. "I wonder how often this happens to people. If every single asshole in the world gets to live the same day until he becomes a better person."

Gus smiled and patted Shawn on the back. "Maybe only the ones who are worth it Shawn."

* * *

Later that night after the daily fiasco at Juliet's house, she and Shawn were dining at the Gusters'. Shawn didn't always go through the painful experience of learning just how much Juliet's father hated him. Often he would make some excuse to get out of it but that meant not seeing Juliet for the rest of the night and today he wanted to spend some time with her.

"This is nice." Juliet commented. "I love big family Christmases. We usually have the whole clan up for the holidays."

Watching her across the table as she talked and laughed, Shawn thought about what Gus said earlier about not just improving his skills but actually improving himself as a person. "I thought I was improving." Shawn pouted to himself. When he first came to Santa Barbara he knew he was a jerk. A handsome, jerk with awesome hair but still a jerk. The lovely visage in front of him is what taught him otherwise. Sure, Gus kept him on the right path but since the day he met Juliet, she was all he wanted and for the first time, he wanted to be all she wanted. For five years he slowly changed for the better to get her, but he knew there was definitely work that needed to be done, and he would do it. If not for himself, then he would do it for her.

* * *

**Day 1158-**

It took him a week to work up the courage to tell Gus what he had planned. He had put it off for as long as he could but Gus could obviously read him like a book. Which is what Shawn was doing at the time. As Gus approached he hid the reading material behind his back.

"Shawn, what are you up to?" Gus asked suspiciously as he watched his friend hide something.

Shawn shrugged. "Nothing much, just hanging out..." He brought the book up and showed Gus what it was, "...learning a bit about poetry..." he then reached into his pocket and brought out his grandmother's ring, "...thinking about proposing to Juliet."

Gus stared at the ring then at his friend. He looked totally serious. "Well, at least you have as many tries with it as you like."

"No buddy. I won't. I am going to ask once, and only once." The look he gave his friend made it very clear that this was a serious Shawn moment.

"Why Shawn?" Gus asked confused, "You have the perfect opportunity for a test run. If she says no then you can just ask tomorrow."

Shawn stood and started to pace. Wracking his brain for a way to get Gus to understand. "You like Val right?" A dreamy look crossed Gus' face as he thought about his hot dog serving crush. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, imagine that you have to ask her a question. The most important question you will ever ask her. The most important question in the world... and she says no." Shawn watched as Gus' face fell in understanding. "Would you really want to ask her again tomorrow? Even if you could?"

Shaking his head Gus answered, even though he didn't need to. "No, I wouldn't Shawn."

"So now you see my problem." Shawn collapsed back into his chair. "I am going to need all the help I can get for this. Which means..."

"You are going to have to talk to Lassiter and your dad aren't you." Gus sighed.

Shawn grimaced "Worse than that... I am probably going to have to talk to Juliet's dad."

Gus nodded in sympathy. "Lets get this done. I can see tomorrow already."

* * *

**Day 1170-**

Shawn and Gus sauntered into the SBPD as soon as they could. They had a lot to do and Shawn was bursting to get it done. They had been planning this day for over a week and it was not going to be easy. They had done a couple dry runs to get the timing down but had not done the actual deed yet because they wanted today to be special.

The first thing Shawn wanted to do was talk to Carlton before the meeting with the chief. "Carlton!" Shawn yelled across the station. More than one head turned his way. Hearing his voice saying Carlton's actual name was a rarity, to them at least. One of the last time's Shawn had talked to Carlton he had said calling him by his actual name would help matters when it came to convincing him of the predicament Shawn was in. It took a while but eventually he got out of the habit, at least most of the time.

Carlton looked up but when he saw who shouted his name he tried to ignore Shawn. He couldn't ignore him for long because suddenly both Shawn and Gus had hijacked his chair and rolled him all the way into one of the side meeting rooms.

"Spencer what is your damage?!" Carlton tried to stand up but Gus was there to hold him in his chair.

"Carlton, we need your help with something." Shawn stood in front of him with crossed arms.

Carlton squinted suspiciously. He had never seen either men act this way and it was a bit disturbing to see Shawn so serious. "Ok, I'll bite. What do you want Spencer?"

"First off. I have one thing to say to you." Shawn leaned over and whispered something in to Carlton's ear. Sweat immediately broke out on Carlton's brow and he went completely pale. Shawn stepped back. "Now that I have your attention detective, Gus and I..." Shawn pointed at each of them. "...are stuck repeating the same day over and over, which is how I was able to find out your little secret. You told me yourself so when the time came you would believe me."

"Spencer... have you told anyone else?" Carlton glanced nervously at Gus who shook his head.

"He said you told him not to tell anyone else." Gus shrugged.

Carlton wiped away the sweat. "Sweet holy justice." He looked at Shawn in awe. He had to have trusted the man whole heartedly to have told him anything about that. "You're not yanking my chain are you?"

Shawn glanced at the clock. He had to hurry. "If you had a chain to yank we would most likely be pulling it yes, but since you don't we are most definitely not pulling your chain Carlton." Shawn quickly explained the robberies and what was going to happen at the department store if the owner wasn't stopped in time.

Carlton's face flushed with anger. "He will shoot O'Hara!?" He took out his side arm and was about to storm all they way to the store when Shawn yanked the gun out of his hand and waved the butt of it at him.

"You need to slow down!" Shawn's eyes widened. "I can't believe those words came out of my mouth." Both Carlton and Gus were equally stunned. "Anyway. Today I am going to see if you can stop him." He put the gun back in Carlton's hand.

"You want me to shoot him?" Carlton could not hide his excitement.

"No. I need you to arrest him at the right moment. Gus and I will take care of the rest." Glancing at the clock again Shawn announced, "The Chief will be looking for us in a minute. We have to get to the meeting."

Gus and Shawn walked out of the meeting room and towards the bull pen and made a pit stop at a certain Christmas tree. Both men grabbed a side and moved the tree a few feet to the left, giving no explanation to the puzzled cops watching them before walking confidently into the Chief's office.

* * *

When they reached the department store Gus stopped the Blueberry and confronted Shawn. "What are we going to do Shawn? You made it sound like you had a plan when you talked to Lassiter."

"My plan is to distract the guy enough to let Carlton and Jules to arrest him without the guy figuring out what we are doing. Carlton already knows the plan, so all we have to do is stop him from getting away. Like you said before... simple right?" They saw the Ford Fusion pull up behind them. Getting out Shawn grabbed Juliet and dipped her low giving her a deep kiss.

"What was that for Shawn?" Juliet asked, "Not that I am complaining."

Shawn slowly smiled. "It was just because you are beautiful Jules." Juliet blushed a deep red. "Carlton, if we do this right he should come out with the money."

Carlton gave a sharp nod and acknowledged his partner's puzzled look. "I will tell you once they are inside O'Hara."

Shawn and Gus headed inside with only glance back to the detectives. Once inside, both men looked around nervously, making sure the owner was not behind the counter by the gun. They had almost made it to the back room when Gage's voice stopped them. "Who are you?"

Shawn winked at Gus before turning around. "Shawn Spencer psychic detective..." Shawn did his best to remember how everything had gone the very first day, when both of them had been pushed into the office and locked in by the desperate man. Today would go very differently though. He had waited for back up. Shawn did warn Gus they might get hurt so both men were ready for the push this time and didn't quite tumble over everything and get hurt.

Gage ran for the desk after locking them in the office. He grabbed the money and walked out the door and towards his car. He never got there this time. As soon as Carlton saw him he had his gun out and aimed. "Gage Smith, you are under arrest for insurance fraud and illegal possession of a firearm. Drop the weapon!"

Gage dropped the items he was carrying and the gun, hidden by the money bag clattered to the ground. Juliet ran inside as Carlton told her to do and told her to let Shawn and Gus out of the office as Gage was arrested.

When the three emerged from the store Shawn gave Carlton a thumbs up and turned to Juliet. "Jules. Gus and I have a couple of errands to run. I will be back at the station in about an hour ok?"

"Alright, just don't forget about dinner tonight." Shawn nodded and she kissed him goodbye.

Shawn hopped into the drivers seat and waited for Gus to get in. Looking over at him he gave a big smile. "So far so good eh buddy." Gus nodded and wrung his hands nervously. "Phase two... you are going to be up buddy..."

* * *

The whole way Gus practiced his lamaze breathing trying to calm his nerves. As many times as he had talked to Val, he had never asked her out before. When they pulled up in front of Jappa Dogs he hopped out and looked back at Shawn. "Go get her jackal! Don't forget to tell her about the chili, and I will be back in an hour."

Shawn pulled away from the curb and called his dad. "Dad! Could you meet me for lunch? I will be at Red Robin in about ten minutes."

"You buying?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. My treat. You coming?"

"I'll meet you there." Henry hung up but Shawn didn't close the phone.

Dialing another number he had gotten from Juliet the day before he punched in Lloyd's cell number. "Hello, Lloyd? It's Shawn Spencer...could you meet me for lunch at Red Robin..."

* * *

Shawn watched across the street as his dad met Juliet's dad. It was tense at first, both perturbed that Shawn did not show up on time. He had actually shown up early and paid the waitress for their bill already, and got a little something for himself. As he ate his burger he saw their faces soften and by reading their lips he figured they were talking about fishing. "This conversation is going to last hours." Shawn rolled his eyes dramatically but was secretly happy his dad had someone to talk to for a while.

Tossing the hamburger wrapper in the garbage Shawn sped over to Juliet's house where he knew her mother would be.. She is the person he really wanted to talk to. He didn't have much more time before he had to go pick up Gus. Then he had to find the file and get it to the Chief so they could catch the real department store robber.

Shawn pulled up to Juliet's house and stopped so fast the rear wheel came up off the ground. Taking off his helmet, he rushed to the door pausing briefly to make sure his hair was in order and knocke. Maryanne peeked out the door with the chain lock still engaged. "Can I help you?" She looked worried and Shawn chastised himself because he forgot again, that no matter how well he knows her, she probably has no idea who he is.

"Maryanne? Hey, I'm Shawn Spencer. Juliet's boyfriend."

Putting a hand to her chest in relief she closed the door and unlocked the chain. "Oh, Shawn! I didn't recognize you from your picture. I saw the bike roaring up and got a bit spooked." She moved out of the way and ushered him in. "Juliet isn't here right now but I can tell her you stopped by."

Turning to face her Shawn shifted uncomfortably. "I actually stopped by to talk to you." Shawn brought out the ring and held it up.

A mixture of emotions fluttered across Juliet's mother face before she put her hand on her hip and sarcastically said, "That's very sweet but I am already married."

Shawn looked at her both horrified and confused before he caught the tinkle of laughter in her eyes. "What did I expect. This is the woman who raised Ewan and Juliet." He thought shaking his head and chuckling. He had never really had the chance to see her fiery wit that his girlfriend had obviously inherited.

"Oh, I am sorry Maryanne, but you must leave your husband for me. I obviously have better hair." Shawn joked back causing Maryanne to almost fall over in laughter.

"My Juliet said you were funny." Her eyes found the ring again. "Come here dear." She led him to the kitchen table and sat him down and held out her hand to look at the ring. "It's beautiful."

Shawn nodded and rubbed his lip nervously. "It was my grandmothers. I want to marry your daughter Maryanne. I want it more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. Though I sense that Lloyd is less than pleased she is going out with me and it has something to do with your ex-husband Frank."

She looked confused for a moment before remembering what Juliet had told him Shawn's profession was. "I am sorry, I forgot you were a psychic." Shawn could tell from her voice if she believed him or not but the fact that she was even listening to him was a good thing. "I'm afraid Lloyd is incredibly protective of us. He and Frank were actually best friends growing up. Frank was always charming and could make anyone like him in a heart beat while Lloyd was the one you could count on. Steady job, always trying to ground Frank but he never truly succeeded. I fell for Frank hard but he was never there for us when we needed him. Missed birthdays were just the tip of the iceburg."

Shawn's eyes widened at the parallels. Thinking back he tried to think if he had forgotten any birthdays.

Maryanne continued. "Lloyd was always there for us when Frank left on "business" and when we found out what Frank was doing we all felt very betrayed, especially Lloyd. That wound never healed and I am afraid it never will. During Franks time away I had realized I was in love with Lloyd and when the divorce was finalized I married him. Frank was not a bad man, not really, but his priorities were not what they should have been." Maryanne got up and picked up a picture of Juliet with her brothers that was on the mantle. "Lloyd is just worried Juliet will end up like me. Heartbroken by someone who was dishonest with her."

Shawn could not look Maryanne in the eyes anymore. He stared at his hands in shame, wondering if his and Juliet's relationship would end badly when she found out he was not a psychic. He felt a soft hand lift his chin to look at intense blue eyes filled with worry and sadness. "I can tell you love my daughter and that you are a good man. Just make sure that whatever you are hiding from her is not going to hurt her. If it ever does, I have two very large boys I can sic on you at a moment's notice."

Shawn's eyes widened in fear. He had already had to stare down Ewan when he had a gun but had not yet met Juliet's other brother and was a bit worried. He managed to stutter out an answer. "I promise."

Maryanne nodded and gave him a motherly kiss on the head. "Good. Then you have my blessing."

Shawn suddenly remembered something Juliet had said earlier... "_I love big family Christmases. We usually have the whole clan up for the holidays."_

Shawn asked "Why isn't the whole family up this year? Juliet said she loves big family Christmases and with you here from Florida I figured they would all be here too."

"Well, Juliet wanted us to get to know each other. She said you weren't a big family person and wanted to take it slow." Shawn appreciated her honesty but the fact that Juliet didn't think he could handle her big family was a huge blow.

He looked at the clock. It was almost noon. "Do you think any of them will be able to make it on such short notice?"

Maryanne looked taken aback. "Yeah, my son and his family only live over in LA, but...are you sure Shawn?"

"Three hundred percent sure mam. Get as many of them here as you can. Is it ok if I bring a few of my own clan to come over?"

Maryanne smiled and nodded. "The more the merrier!"

Glancing at the clock again Shawn realized he had to get going. He only had a few minutes left to get to Jappa Dogs to pick up Gus. Shawn stood up quickly, "I'm sorry. I have to pick up my friend and head back to the station. I will see you and Lloyd later tonight ok?" He gave Maryanne a kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door.

* * *

Gus hopped in the vehicle as soon as Shawn stopped and they sped off right away. The happy expression on Gus' face told him that Val had said yes to coming to Christmas dinner.

"What took you so long?" Gus asked.

"Juliet's mother threatened me with two very large sons if I ever hurt Juliet, but she gave me her blessing." Shawn smiled.

"Wow, two large dudes and getting shot multiple times if you hurt her. Are you sure all this is going to be worth it." Gus joked and Shawn hit him in the arm. "Hey! I am driving! This is still a company car Shawn!"

* * *

"Freeze!" Carlton yelled at the fleeing suspect who looked back but kept running. Both he and Juliet were zig sagging through back yards and flower gardens chasing down the suspect in three department store robberies. After arresting a faker this morning Shawn had "divined" the answers to the actual robberies were in the records room and they had found a file containing the now fleeing perp's name.

"Carlton I'm going right! You keep on him." Juliet radioed.

"Copy that." Carlton replied and quickened his pace. The perp turned suddenly and Carlton lost sight of him around the corner of a house. "Damn!" He stopped and tried to cut him off by going around the next house. A pained scream made him pick up the pace and as he rounded the last corner he ran into a scene straight out of the Twilight Zone.

There stood Shawn and Gus over the perp who was out cold. Shawn was in his catcher's outfit and Carlton, fearing the worst looked down and sawn Gus was in his tap shoes. Carlton brought his gun down to his side. "Noooo..." he said dejectedly. "You knowing what is going to happen is not fair Spencer!"

"Chalk one up for The Catch!" Shawn boasted in a gruff voice as Juliet and Buzz emerged from the maze of houses to gawk at the scene.

Gus gave a disapproving tsk and Shawn admitted defeat. "Ok fine, the sand worked. He wouldn't have run into me if he wasn't blind." Shawn glanced at Carlton and flinched away. The detective was out of breath and looking at him like he wanted nothing else than to shoot them. Turning to Gus and raising his eyebrows he said, "Lassiter ghaH ghoS Daq HoH maH vaD vam..."

Gus was still learning Klingon but he got the gist of what Shawn said, "Lassie is going to kill us for this..." Trying to find the right words he came up with, "SoH Sov velth van nIH."

Shawn smiled at Gus' butchered, "You know that's right."

Both Carlton and Juliet looked at them like they were insane when suddenly Buzz interjected. "Guys I am sure he won't kill you." He patted Shawn on the back and walked back to where he had parked his police cruiser.

Shawn and Gus watched Buzz leave as Juliet and Carlton picked up the perp who was just starting to come around. "As many times as I've lived through this day, once and a while I get pleasantly surprised." Shawn grinned.

"He just became so much cooler. What!?" The pair fist bumped and headed back to the Blueberry.

Shawn stopped his friend before they entered the car. "Gus, I need you to ask your mom to step up Christmas dinner a bit. I sorta had Juliet's mom invite the whole clan up to surprise Juliet, and I want you, my dad, and your parent's there too. You guys are my family and I wouldn't spend a real Christmas without you, let alone propose to my lovely girlfriend."

Gus had to stop himself from tearing up at the touching gesture by giving Shawn a hard time. "You mean you wouldn't spend a Christmas without my mom's cooking."

"And I thought I was the psychic." Shawn gave a fake pout and hopped into the car.

* * *

Chief Vick was on her way out of the station when Shawn and Gus got back. She was smiling and talking on her phone. "Yes, mommy will be there in a couple minutes. Love you too." Hanging up she saw the pair and stopped short. "Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster. I want to thank you for solving this case so fast. I hope you don't mind that I will get to your check tomorrow?"

Gus held up his hand. "Take your time Chief. Shawn and I are good. You just go spend some time with your family." Giving them once last happy look Chief Vick had to stop herself from sprinting to her car and home to her family.

Shawn and Gus shared a knowing look and went to find Carlton. He was writing his statement at his desk. "Carlton! Do you have any plans this evening?"

Rubbing his face tiredly he sighed. "I plan on going home, feeding my fish and watching westerns all night. Why?"

Carlton got a bit concerned with the grin that the friends shared. "Well, we have an idea for you..."

* * *

Shawn had to call his dad to come pick him up for the party. He had spent the last couple hours baking a couple proper pineapple upside down cakes and couldn't carry them on his motorcycle. After putting up with a few minutes of upper case mad Henry, Shawn admitted his plan to his dad who then went silent for the rest of the ride to Juliet's house. Shawn got out of the truck, expecting his dad to follow suit but he just continued sitting in the truck.

Shawn walked back to the driver's side window. "Dad, the whole concept of going to a party is to attend it." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the house.

Henry slowly got out and took a hard look at his son. Who backed up to the appropriate, non awkward distance. "Kid, I never, ever thought I would see the day when you would actually surprise me, but I am glad it was with this." Henry grabbed Shawn in a hug. "Congratulations son. Now let's go get your fiancé."

"You know I haven't even asked her yet right?" Shawn raised his eyebrows but his dad kept walking. Shrugging Shawn grabbed the cakes from the truck and followed him up the walkway.

Juliet opened the door and was shocked to find Henry there as well. "Shawn! Henry! You guys wouldn't believe what happened! Come in!" She grabbed Shawn's hand and led him to the living room. "My brother and his family came up from LA!" Juliet said excitedly. The shout of "First footer!" Split through the air. Juliet's brother along with his sons and wife were in the living room talking with her parents. Everyone looked at him expectantly and he didn't disappoint.

"I brought cake guys!" Shawn announced and a cheer went up from the group. His dad looked at him, confused as to how he knew what to do for a Scottish Christmas. "I read up on it." He shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Juliet introduced both men to her parents and relatives. Apparently Maryanne told Lloyd about Shawn's plan and promise because he had a huge smile on his face. A far cry from the snide contempt Shawn was used to seeing. "Shawn! Glad to finally meet you." They shook hands and Shawn shared a wink with Juliet's mom.

Gus, his date Val and his parents arrived with even more food fifteen minutes later, followed by Carlton with a cheese cake, and soon the whole house was filled with conversations and laughter. Henry wasn't even complaining about dinner being late, which was quite and accomplishment.

Before dinner, Juliet pulled Shawn aside. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that my whole family would be coming. I wanted it to be just us, I know how uncomfortable..."

Shawn put a finger to her lips. "I asked your mom to call them. I know you love having your family around at Christmas, and how much of a sacrifice your family made to come all this way and not spend Christmas together." Tears started forming in Juliet's eyes as her boyfriend continued. "I just wanted everyone to be together for Christm..." Juliet's lips covering his stopped him from finishing.

"Time to eat everyone!" Maryanne and Winnie yelled and everyone started to file into the dining room.

Before anyone could dig in Shawn stood and clinked his spoon on his glass. Juliet's eyes widened and she hoped Shawn would not say anything too embarrassing. Since she was sitting beside him she thought she would at least be able to smack him before he made too much of a fool of himself.

"I just wanted to say that I am glad that everyone could make it and I wanted to ask someone here an important question." Juliet looked around confused as to who he wanted to talk to but her breath caught as she noticed he was staring at her. Shawn took her hands and the room fell completely silent. "Jules..." Shawn tried to find the right words, "You know how when you first make red wine, it is bitter and is a bit hard to drink?" Juliet nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "...but when you age it, the wine becomes more flavorful and more pleasing to the pallet. My love for you is like that. It had to age just right to be perfect enough at his moment for me to ask you this question." Shawn got down on one knee and produced his grandmother's ring. Juliet made an 'OH!" noise and covered her mouth in shock. "Juliet O'Hara, would you marry me?"

Gasps came from around the table. Carlton almost dropped his drink all over his suit, Henry turned to Gus and said, "I taught him that." Val giggled when Gus rolled his eyes. While Juliet's mom started to cry as Lloyd held her.

Shawn remained kneeling as Juliet stared at him with tears forming in her eyes. He gave her a shy look and said, "Jules, this is starting to hurt my knee a bit.." He had an old injury from falling from a tree that acted up once and a while.

Finally finding her voice she answered with a loud, "YES! Oh my God yes!" Shawn stood with a wince and placed the ring on her finger before Juliet wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug.

Applause erupted from the table and Shawn got pats on the back from everyone present. Even Carlton walked up and shook his hand before whispering, "So how many tries did it take for you to get her to say yes?"

Shawn grinned and stated, "Qu'une seule fois." Which was French for "Only once." He could have said it in English but he wanted to give Carlton something grumble over for the rest of the night.

Leaving Carlton to his thoughts Shawn sat down next to Juliet and dug into the best meal he had had in years. Apparently his dad thought the same thing and was digging into the meal at a fast pace. "Hey Papasaurous!" Henry stopped eating and glared at Shawn. "Can you pass the gravy?" He asked innocently.

* * *

Once all the guests were gone and Shawn helped with the dishes he finally had some time to talk to Gus. "Dude, that was epic." Gus gave Shawn a fist bump and did each did a little dance of success.

Shawn stopped dancing before Gus and said proudly, "As promised you were right at my side. Sorry about not having a whale to jump over us though. It would have kind of ruined the dinner having a giant fish on the table."

"Uh, Shawn... a whale is a mammal, not a fish."

Shrugging Shawn admitted, "I've heard it both ways." He looked at Juliet laughing in the kitchen with her mom and Val, showing off the ring. "She said yes Gus. Can you believe it." Gus stayed silent as the pair silently reveled in the fact that everything went according to plan but didn't want to voice their fears about what the morning would bring.

"I'll see you later Shawn. My parent's want me to come over with Val for a little bit. She had a great time!"

"Good luck with her buddy. He can be pretty feisty." Shawn gave Gus a meaningful look. "See you tomorrow...hopefully."

Gus nodded and grabbed Val waving goodbye to everyone. "Merry Christmas!"

After Gus left Henry approached his son, "You need a ride home?"

Shawn shook his head and motioned to Juliet. " Nah, I am going to stick around for a bit. There is still some cake left."

"You better get your butt over to my house tomorrow. We still have our gifts to exchange and you will never guess what yours is going to be." Shawn smiled and gave his dad a hug goodbye. That left just Juliet, him and her parents.

Lloyd and Maryanne came up to Shawn arm in arm. "It's still early. We were just planning on staying in and watching some movies if you want to join us."

Juliet slid up next to him and grasped his hand. "Actually, we were going to head over to Shawn's place for the same thing..."

"We were?" Shawn said in a squeaky surprised voice before he caught the look Juliet gave him and said more confidently, "Yes, we were. Lots of movies to watch."

Juliet's parents gave them a knowing smile. "Have a good night you two and Merry Christmas."

* * *

It was almost 3am. Shawn was unable to stay awake any longer. Juliet had fallen asleep on him hours ago but he didn't want to close his eyes and have this day end. It had been too perfect. His fiancé gave a happy moan and moved closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her he wondered if he would be able to do it all again tomorrow. Smiling to himself and kissing Juliet's head he realized that his choices were what had made the worst day of his life into the best, and if he had to relive this day over and over again he wouldn't mind. He honestly couldn't imagine a better fate. He closed his eyes and promised himself it would only be for a moment but before Shawn knew it, he was fast asleep.


	8. Ya Know What Today is? Today is Tomorrow

**Chapter 8- Do you know what today is? Today is Tomorrow…**

Shawn came awake slowly, the sound of his ringer going off was a punch to the gut he didn't need along with finding his bed was once again empty. Glancing at the clock he saw it said 7am and his heart all but broke. He hadn't really expected anything to change, but for once, he had hoped it would.

Ignoring the call and rolling over to the other side of the bed he could almost smell Juliet on the pillow. Sniffing again he realized he could smell something else too, something cooking. Grabbing at his phone he looked at the caller ID. It wasn't the Chief. It was Gus. "Oh my God..." Shawn answered the call. "Gus?"

"Shawn! Oh my god! Do you know what woke me up today? My alarm! My alarm woke me up Shawn!" Gus said excitedly. Shawn could hear excited squeaks mixed in with a few "what?!" and knew his friend was dancing.

Shawn knew he should be dancing too but what Gus said finally registered. "Wait a minute! You set your alarm every night? Dude?!"

"I had to be ready to wake up on time Shawn. I work today!"

"Gus, you have problems." Shawn heard a clank of pans coming from the kitchen. "Gotta go buddy." He ignored the "Wait Shawn!" coming from the other end of the line and ran into the kitchen.

Juliet was in one of his shirts and was making breakfast. She noticed him come in looking pretty disheveled. She thought he looked cute standing there with his hair angled every which way. "Hey there. I couldn't find much in your cupboards besides ingredients to make pineapple upside down cake so I made pineapple pancakes." She showed him the product of her labors and put some on a plate.

Ignoring his grumbling stomach he walked up and put his arms around his love. "They look delicious but I think they will warm up in the microwave nicely when we get around to them." Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and twirled her around and bringing her down into a romantic dip and an inviting kiss.

"Wow, Shawn how did you do that?" Juliet's eyes were wide with surprise.

Bringing her back to a standing position but still holding her close Shawn replied, "There are a few things I can do that will... surprise you, but lets just say when I practiced that with Gus he didn't appreciate the last part as much as you did."

Giggling and pushing him away playfully she said, "I would love to but I have work this morning. I have to get home and dressed!"

"Call in and say you are sick... love sick and cannot possibly be without me for more than five minutes without daydreaming." Shawn begged. Juliet laughed which made Shawn smile. He knew it was a losing battle but just being able to spend another minute with her was enough for him. "Ok Jules. Lets get some breakfast and I will head down to the station with you." Shawn let her go and sat down to eat some pancakes.

Putting her hands on her hips Juliet looked at Shawn critically. He had given up way too easily. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"It's fiance." Shawn chided pointing his fork at her. "You are stuck with me now Jules." Taking a bite of pancake he stated, "I have a few cases I need to bring to the chief." He was thinking about all the cases he solved while going though the cold case files. "I wonder if they pay by the case or in bulk by crime category."

Juliet gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about Shawn?"

Stuffing a pancake in his mouth he shrugged. "Nothing. Gus and I just have a lot of back pay to collect on." He grabbed Juliet's hand. "...and we have your dream wedding to plan."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: You didn't think I would keep Shawnie boy hanging did ya :D Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the story. Was harder than I thought it would be to write but ended up better than I had hoped so I guess it worked out.


End file.
